O Homem Perfeito
by mary86
Summary: UA Lily vai viver para um monte decidida a começar. Mas alguém aparece para lhe virar o mundo de pernas para o ar.
1. Chapter 1

As personagens desta história pertencem à tia J e a história é da minha mente pirada....

_**O Homem Perfeito**_

**Introdução**

Uma ruiva, alta, com uns enormes olhos verdes e com 20 anos, olhava espantada para o portão que se encontrava à sua frente.

Sabia que não havia ninguém na casa, mas quis experimentar a campainha. Como esperado ninguém respondeu.

Lily abriu o portão alto e verde e um sonoro rangido fê-la estremecer.

Olhou para a casa que a esperava e uma nova esperança invadiu-a. Quando a sua amiga lhe propôs arrendar a casa, Lily nunca pensou que ia para um casarão, e pelo preço que ia pagar, devia ter havido algum erro. Mas como não podia fazer nada por enquanto, primeiro por que se encontrava no campo e depois porque sabia que a casa não tinha electricidade, logo não tinha como contactar a amiga. Por isso o melhor era aproveitar a estadia na casa, pelo menos por essa noite.

Começou a andar, levando apenas uma pequena mala que tinha todas as suas coisas, e viu que a casa não se encontrava tão perto como parecia.

A casa era de apenas um piso, branca e com duas janelas verdes. Tinha duas pequenas laranjeiras que davam sombra a um baloiço de jardim e numa curva da casa podia-se ver um poço.

Do seu lado esquerdo haviam muitas árvores de frutos que precisavam de ser podadas, e os frutos de ser colhidos. Lily aproximou-se de uma laranjeira e tirou uma laranja. Era bem alaranjada e tirando a casca provou-a. Arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que comia algo tão doce e suculento, e pensou que podia ganhar muito dinheiro com esse tipo de fruta. Mas a realidade caiu sobre ela e lembrou-se que a casa não era dela, e o mais certo não era aquela onde ia viver.

Afastou-se e olhou para o lado direito. Só conseguia ver muitas ervas porque o campo estava abandonado há algum tempo.

Continuou a andar em direcção à casa. O caminho era pedregoso e também se podiam ver muitas ervas.

Levou 10 minutos para chegar à porta da casa, e então viu que esta tinha um alpendre de azulejos castanhos.

Virou-se para ver a paisagem e achou que era o melhor lugar da terra. Podia ouvir os pássaros cantar, o vento uivar e ao longe um rio correr.

Então pôs a mão ao bolso e retirou a chave que a amiga lhe tinha dado. De certeza que não vai entrar, pensou Lily. Mas para tirar as dúvidas experimentou.

Qual não foi o seu assombro quando ao rodar a chave ouviu o clic da fechadura e a porta abrir-se lentamente.

A casa estava completamente cheia de pó e teias de aranha e um arrepio passou pelas costas de Lily.

Aquela era a sua nova casa. A casa que tinha alugado à sua amiga.

- Bem vinda a casa, Lily. – Disse para si própria.

Entrou na casa, e com a pouca claridade que entrava pela porta abriu as janelas.

Viu que todos os móveis estavam tapados com lençóis brancos, para proteger a madeira. Procurou algum lampião, para poder ter luz para a noite, pois o sol já se estava a esconder ao longe no horizonte.

Não foi difícil de o encontrar e para sua sorte ele tinha gasolina. Acendeu-o e fechou as janelas e a porta, trancando-as já que não tencionada sair nessa noite.

Foi à procura do quarto, mas mal entrou na primeira porta à esquerda encontrou-o.

A cama também estava coberta com um lençol e tirou-o. Uma pequena camada de pó voou pelo ar e Lily espirrou. Sentou-se na cama e viu que o colchão era muito macio e uma sonolência invadiu-a.

Como sabia que chegaria à nova casa quase de noite, colocou uma sandes de queijo e fiambre num bolso e no outro um sumo. Comeu no quarto e arranjou uns lençóis num baú que se encontrava junto à cama. Na cama havia uma almofada, nem muito alta nem muito baixa, mesmo como ela gostava.

Fez a cama e depressa se deitou. Imaginou como seria agora a sua vida. Esperança era o que lhe percorria a mente. Qualquer vida era melhor do que a vida que tinha vivido. Tentou não pensar no assunto e ocupou a mente com coisas para fazer no dia seguinte.

Primeiro queria provar mais daquelas frutas, pois como agora tinha a certeza que tudo aquilo era dela, ia poder vender e arranjar algum dinheiro, já que o pouco que tinha apenas lhe devia chegar para um mês ou dois. Também queria explorar toda a casa e acima de tudo fazer limpezas e expulsar todas as aranhas da sua casa.

Com novos ânimos, Lily começou a fechar os olhos, mas antes de poder dizer boa noite para si mesma, apagou o lampião.

Agora sim, podia dormir e sonhar com a sua nova vida.

Continua….

N.A. – Espero que tenham gostado da introdução, se sim, reviews são bem vindas, se não digam-me o que posso melhor, para o 1º capítulo poder ficar melhor. Beijos


	2. 1º Capítulo

**1º Capítulo**

Lily conseguiu dormir toda a noite, mesmo com todo o barulho que os animais faziam.

Uma luz intensa batia-lhe nos olhos e Lily percebeu que já deveria ser hora de se levantar. Como sabia que teria um dia cansativo levantou-se e acendeu o lampião.

A luz do lampião mostrou-lhe um pequeno quarto e Lily não conseguiu manter Petúnia longe dos seus pensamentos. Se ela soubesse onde Lily se encontrava e o tamanho ridículo do seu quarto, de certeza que tinha um ataque de histeria. Mas Lily tinha mais em que pensar e pôs Petúnia e toda a sua família num cantinho bem remoto do seu cérebro.

De um pulo saiu da cama e olhou-se no espelho. Apesar de ter dormido bem, ainda não era o suficiente. Umas grandes olheiras contornavam-lhe os belos olhos esmeraldas, as maçãs do rosto estavam muito pálidas e toda ela era pele e osso. Como é que tinha deixado que a sua vida chegasse àquele ponto? Mas depois do incidente era normal. Só lhe apetecia era morrer e foi uma sorte o telefonema de Marlies, a sua amiga de infância.

Com a luz do lampião olhou para o quarto. À sua esquerda encontrava-se uma porta de madeira castanha, a cama estava no meio do quarto com um baú a seus pés e do lado esquerdo uma banquinha de cabeceira. Na parede por cima da cama podia ver-se um anjo da guarda que tocava pífaro. No canto direito do quarto estava um lavatório e à sua direita uma enorme janela verde. O guarda fato estava atrás dela.

Decidiu abrir a janela para ver melhor todos os pormenores da sua nova vida. Mas ficou parada a olhar para a vista. Mesmo tudo estando abandonado era lindo e num canto Lily conseguiu ver a ponta de uma espécie de piscina. Como estávamos no fim do Verão Lily ainda podia dar alguns banhos e apanhar sol para ver se ganhava uma cor.

Quando se virou para o quarto viu que o chão era de pedra o que seria óptimo para andar descalça no Verão mas no Inverno não era nada bom. Em contraste o tecto era coberto por vigas de madeira. Era mesmo uma casa tradicional de campo.

Mesmo com o abandono da casa e dos terrenos, qualquer pessoa que tivesse sentimentos poderia ver a grandeza do lugar.

Lembrou-se dos seus amigos, os que tinha deixado ficar para trás. Não queria pensar nisso outra vez e voltou-se para a janela.

Arbustos que davam sombra, um poço ao longe, um caminho de pedra por onde se podia andar, muitas roseiras, um túnel coberto por árvores trepadeiras que iam dar a uma mesa branca de pedra. Que bons piqueniques Marlies e a sua família deveriam ter tido ali. Como ela gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo.

O sol ainda não estava muito forte e quando olhou para o relógio viu que eram apenas 9 horas.

O seu estômago pediu-lhe por comida, o que para ela foi um espanto já que ele nos últimos dias não queria nada do que ela comia.

Foi até à sala e abriu a porta da casa. O dia estava lindo e corria uma brisa. Foi até uma das árvores e tirou algumas frutas que comeu em seguida.

Satisfeita voltou para casa e foi de novo até ao seu quarto. Olhou-se novamente no espelho. A roupa não podia estar mais desadequada para aquele tipo de casa. Mas antes disso precisava de um banho urgentemente.

Ao sair do quarto voltou à sala e abriu também as janelas. A sala era dividida em duas por um degrau. Na parte superior havia uma grande mesa, um armário no canto e uma grande lareira, com pelo menos dois metros de altura. Na parte inferior da sala, havia outra lareira, uma mesa redonda e um sofá.

Viu outra porta na parte inferior da sala e decidiu ir ver o resto da casa.

No outro lado havia uma espécie de biblioteca com sala. Tinha uma enorme estante cheia de livros no lado esquerdo e uma mesa no lado direito.

Esta sala tinha duas portas, uma ao lado da estante e outra no canto oposto. Decidiu-se pela porta ao pé dos livros.

Para seu enorme espanto entrou num quarto que devia ter sido o de Marlies, então ela estava a dormia no quarto dos pais de Marlies. Aquele quarto tinha duas enormes camas e um beliche no lado direito e do esquerdo um enorme armário. Mas soube que o quarto era da amiga pelos posters colados nas paredes. A amiga sempre tivera um grande desejo de conhecer pessoas famosas.

- A família de Marlies deve ter sido muito feliz aqui – disse Lily para si própria.

Entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se à janela para a abrir. Uma roseira percorria toda a parede do lado de fora. Virou-se e qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver um poster do futuro marido da amiga. Já desde a adolescência que Marlies tinha uma paixão por Remus Lupin, um dos melhores cantores do mundo.

Foi até ao armário e abriu-o para poder ver o seu estado. Qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver roupas para todas as ocasiões, até mesmo para poder trabalhar no campo. Estou salva, já não preciso de comprar nenhuma roupa, pensou para si.

Lily sabia que a amiga não se iria importar que ela vestisse as suas roupas, além disso se precisasse delas não as tinha deixado ali.

Voltou à biblioteca e foi até à outra porta. Viu apenas um pequeno corredor com uma porta em cada lado. Em frente estava a despensa e à sua direita a cozinha e por fim à sua esquerda a casa de banho.

Entrou e constatou que era impossível tomar banho porque precisava de limpar bem a banheira, já que alguns insectos tinham decidido fazer lá o seu ninho.

Já a cozinha estava no mesmo estado. A bancada estava cheia de pó, viam-se teias de aranha por todo o lado e as formigas brincavam pelo chão.

Lily sabia que a casa não era ocupada há algum tempo, mas pensava que não tivesse sido há tanto.

Começou a organizar-se para começar a limpeza. O que precisava em primeiro lugar era limpar as chaminés e aquela da cozinha estava bem negra.

Reparou que uma porta estava escondida por uma cortina. Lily tentou abri-la mas não conseguiu já que a porta estava trancada. Olhou à sua volta e viu uma chave grande e velha por cima da lareira da cozinha.

Abriu a porta e ficou outra vez parada de boca aberta. Pensava que não iria ficar impressionada com mais nada mas aquela paisagem tirou-lhe a respiração.

- Como é que a Marlies deixou este sítio ao abandono? – Recriminou-a Lily.

À saída da cozinha havia um enorme alpendre onde se podia passar as tardes e as noites já que o alpendre era fechado por cima e não tinha paredes logo corria uma leve aragem. Do lado esquerdo Lily viu a tal piscina que era afinal um tanque mas a água estava castanha e podiam ver-se muitos bichinhos na água, logo, antes de aproveitar tinha que o limpar. Do outro lado do alpendre encontrava-se situada uma garagem que tinha de tudo o que precisava, tanto para a limpeza da casa como para o campo.

De resto só via verde. Em alguns lugares grandes matagais e lá ao longe podia ver um principio de uma floresta.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face.

- Não vai ser tão duro assim. Lembra-te que estás aqui porque queres. Não posso chorar, tenho que mostrar que sou forte – disse para si mesma.

Voltou ao seu quarto e tirou a roupa mais velha que tinha na mala, umas jardineiras e uma t-shirt branca.

Estava na altura de pôr mãos à obra.

Foi até à casa de banho e ligou o chuveiro para os bichos irem pelo cano abaixo. Enquanto isso foi até à garagem e apanhou todos os produtos de limpeza que podia, tanto para a casa de banho como para toda a casa.

Limpou a banheira e tomou um rápido duche. Tinha muito que fazer para andar com duches demorados.

- O que devo limpar primeiro? – Perguntou-se. – Talvez a cozinha! Não, os quartos. É melhor pois assim deixo o pior para o fim.

Começou pelo seu quarto. Tirou todas as teias de aranha, depois tirou o resto dos lençóis que protegiam a mobília e em seguida limpou o pó de tudo.

Como gostou do sítio onde estavam as coisas deixou-as ficar. No baú que se encontrava aos pés da cama, encontrou roupa para todas as camas e ainda uns vestidos que acabou por experimentar. Se houvesse um restaurante na vila aqueles poderiam ser-lhe úteis.

Guardou a roupa todo num cesto para depois a lavar. A sua roupa guardou-a no guarda fato.

Lavou as janelas e depois o chão.

- Um já está, falta o resto – disse animada por poder distrair a mente.

Voltou-se para a sala, tirou todas as loiças e colocou-as na cozinha para as lavar. Tirou os lençóis e quando estava a limpar as teias de aranha ouviu um som estranho, mas não lhe deu muita importância. Quando acabou e começou a sacudir o pó dos tapetes ouviu outra vez o mesmo som mas desta vez acompanhado por uma dor.

O seu estômago estava a reclamar por comida. Riu-se. Como estava entretida não tinha dado pelo passar do tempo.

Foi até à despensa, pois tinha visto muita comida enlatada.

- Para hoje serve, mas amanhã tenho que ir à vila comprar alimentos mais frescos. – Disse – Não sei porque continuo a falar alto se estou sozinha nesta casa.

Foi até à entrada da casa e sentou-se num dos bancos. Abriu a lata e comeu todo o atum. Ficou a descansar um pouco mas uma brisa trouxe-lhe um cheiro delicioso. Os frutos estavam ali, mesmo à sua mão.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até às árvores, mas qual não foi o seu assombro ao ver uma vaca ao longe. Foi andando e tentou não fazer muito barulho, e como as ervas estavam enormes foi muito simples.

Perto da vaca viu que uma corda lhe percorria o pescoço. Então aquela vaca só podia ser de algum vizinho. Antes que Lily desse outro passo a vaca olhou-a.

- Olá vaquinha – disse Lily. – Não tenhas medo de mim. Anda cá, linda.

A vaca não viu ou sentiu maldade na voz de Lily e aproximou-se dela.

Lily tremia pois era a primeira vez que tinha uma vaca tão perto de si. Quando as via na televisão pareciam tão pequenas e esta era quase da sua altura.

Baixou-se lentamente e apanhou a ponta da corda. Levantou-se também lentamente, pois sabia que qualquer animal se assustaria com movimentos bruscos. Fez algumas festas na vaca, mas para primeira experiência bastava.

Como tinha certeza que o dono andava à sua procura decidiu levar a vaca até ao portão. Foi complicado, mas depois de muitos puxões lá conseguiu levar a vaca para uma das árvores perto do portão.

- Aqui estás óptima – disse-lhe – Vou só buscar-te um pouco de água que está muito calor e não sabemos se o teu dono vai demorar.

Foi até à garagem e encontrou um grande balde que encheu com água fresca. Levou-o até à vaca que mugiu em forma de agradecimento.

- Não tens de quê – disse Lily e fez-lhe outra festinha. – Agora tenho que ir que tenho muito para fazer.

Foi até uma ameixoeira e retirou algumas ameixas para comer. Quando estava satisfeita voltou para a casa.

Como tinha conseguido viver sem aquela tranquilidade, sem ter ninguém que a rebaixa-se e disse-se o que fazer e como fazer? Aquilo era tudo o que tinha sonhado para si, mas um levo medo invadiu-a. E se aquilo tudo fosse só um sonho? Deu-se um beliscão a si própria, não estava bem acordada. Mas quanto tempo duraria a sua paz?

Limpou as ideias. Não podia pensar nisso, ou pelo menos não agora que tudo estava a levar um rumo.

Continuou com a limpeza da sala. E depois foi para a biblioteca que não tinha muito o que limpar sem ser as teias de aranha e os livros. Viu alguns títulos e soube que ia ter muito que ler todas as noites.

O outro quarto mais rápido foi, e debaixo de uma das camas encontrou uma caixa cheia de sapatos. Uns de criança e outros de adulto.

Quando chegou à casa de banho estava morta, mas relembrou-se que já estava quase no fim. Não demorou muito tempo na casa de banho, já que os bichos só tinham gostado da banheira. A despensa também foi rápida mas quando entrou na cozinha é que levou um susto.

Tinha posto todos os lençóis, roupas e loiças na bancada da cozinha e esta estava apinhada. Olhou para o relógio. Eram 6 horas.

- Uau! Como o tempo passou rápido, mas acho que para as loiças ainda tenho tempo de as lavar já que a roupa não secaria a esta hora.

Pôs toda a roupa a um canto da cozinha e começou a lavar tudo. Depois de tudo limpo e arrumado no sítio, limpou a cozinha dos bichinhos.

Foi até à garagem buscar uma mesa de plástico e cadeiras e colocou-as no alpendre, perto da cozinha. Também encontrou uma rede e achou que seria divertido poder dormir nela numa boa noite estrelada. Sentou-se e relaxou.

Estava morta. Nunca tinha trabalhado tanto, mas estava muito contente consigo própria por o ter feito.

Já estava a anoitecer, mas Lily pensou que comer na rua seria mais divertido. Acendeu um lampião no alpendre, trouxe papel e uma caneta e como ainda tinha atum em lata, abriu-o e foi-se sentar.

Enquanto comia, se aquilo se chamava comer, foi fazendo uma lista das coisas que precisava comprar na vila, pois como ainda era longe, não podia ir todos os dias, principalmente porque não tinha nenhum meio de transporte.

O autocarro que a trouxera deixara-a na vila e ela teve que percorrer todo o caminho a pé.

Fez outra lista das coisas que precisava de fazer fora da casa, como lavar o tanque para poder tomar uns bons banhos, e quem sabe até comprar algumas sementes para poder cultivar legumes.

Também estava a pensar pagar a electricidade, pois só não tinha porque a Marlies tinha deixado de a pagar, mas era muito mais romântico e misterioso andar de lampião do que ter luz, mesmo estando a viver sozinha. Só precisava mesmo da luz para a máquina de lavar a roupa, mas enquanto estava a pensar nisto levantou-se bruscamente e foi até á cozinha.

Já tinha passado algumas vezes na cozinha mas era a primeira vez que reparava que não havia nenhum electrodoméstico. Como é que a Marlies conseguiu viver aqui tanto tempo sem electrodomésticos? Nem um frigorífico existia. Mas lembrou-se que ela e toda a sua família tinham uma dieta à base de saladas, então era normal, apenas precisavam de uma arca frigorífica e de gelo que de certeza compravam na vila. Isso queria dizer que toda aquela roupa tinha que ser lavada à mão.

Agora sim tinha acabado a sua preocupação com a electricidade. Voltou ao alpendre e viu que não precisava de comprar muita coisa, então o dinheiro talvez lhe desse para mais algum tempo. Afinal não se precisava de preocupar com a comida, era só comprar coisas que não se estragassem com muita facilidade e como a casa até era muito fresca não iria ter muitos problemas.

Não iria precisar de comprar gasolina, pois a família tinha um depósito cheio bem protegido na garagem e podiam ver-se velas por todos os cantos, já que Lily quando as encontrou na despensa as colocou por toda a casa.

Deixou-se ficar a apreciar o pôr-do-sol e a pensar o que faria daí para a frente.

Talvez arranje algum dinheiro com a venda das frutas e mais tarde dos legumes que vou plantar, pensou ela.

Voltou a entrar em casa. Pensou em fazer um chá já que a noite apresentava-se fria e foi até à despensa buscar uns saquinhos que tinha visto por lá.

Aqueceu a água num velho bule e o gás era fornecido por uma botija. Colocou o saquinho do chá dentro de água e voltou para o alpendre.

No dia seguinte tinha que se levantar cedo se queria que toda a roupa secasse e talvez à tarde iria à vila para telefonar à Marlies para lhe agradecer, outra vez, tudo o que tinha feito por ela, e também para comprar comida fresca e gelo, já que a arca estava num canto da garagem, só precisava mesmo era de ser limpa.

Marlies era uma rapariga da mesma idade de Lily, mas que tinha muitos problemas com a família devido à enorme fortuna que possuíam e também aos problemas em que a amiga se metia.

Como este monte, Marlies possuía casas, quintas, vivendas, nos sítios mais caros e por todo o mundo. Lily só esperava que ninguém da família de Marlies se lembra-se desta casa, mas como estava ao abandono de certeza que iria ter muita paz e sossego.

Quando Marlies lhe falou sobre a casa e lhe disse que era uma das mais simples Lily acreditou que a casa teria um quarto, uma casa de banho e uma cozinha junta com a sala, e claro nem pensava na quantidade de terreno e nem no tanque. Então como seriam as outras casas mais «complexas»? Lily não conseguiu e deu um sorriso irónico. Marlies era mesmo uma amiga muito boa, mas um bocadinho estranha.

Como era noite de lua cheia decidiu dar uma volta para esticar as pernas, mas só mesmo perto da casa.

Deixou um lampião em cima da mesa do alpendre, mesmo a noite estando com bastante claridade valia mais prevenir e levou outro com ela. Já conhecia o terreno mas de noite muitos bichos gostam de sair das tocas e não se queria encarar com nenhum.

Ainda andou bastante, já que quando deu por si estava ao pé do poço. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Conseguia ouvir os sons de todo o tipo de animal mas deu um pulo quando ouviu um assobio. Devia haver um monte mais perto do que pensava.

Deixou-se ficar na mesma posição, mas quando ouviu outra vez o mesmo assobio olhou para trás de si. O lampião que tinha deixado na mesa mexia-se sozinho.

- Lily o que é que estás a pensar? Os fantasmas não existem. O maluquinho do machado e assassinos sim, mas não os fantasmas – disse calmamente.

- É senhora! – Alguém exclamou.

- Pronto Lily respira fundo. Só pode ser o maluquinho do machado.

Começou a rir-se histericamente. Deu um beliscão no braço.

- Acalma-te. Deixa de ser tonta que essas coisas não existem. O mais provável é ser algum vizinho. – Com este último pensamento acalmou-se e começou a andar em direcção à casa.

- Senhora, não tenha medo. Só quero falar consigo por causa da vaca.

Agora sim estava realmente calma e percebeu porque é que um homem estava na sua propriedade.

Quando chegou ao pé do homem teve que se deter. Nunca tinha visto um homem com aquele tipo de porte. Já tinha visto muitos homens da cidade, mas aquele passava todos os outros. Além de ser bonito, que era e muito, tinha um corpo que muitos só têm passando anos em ginásios.

Era um rapaz jovem, com cabelo e olhos negros como a noite e estava parado a olhar para ela. Este rapaz não podia ser o dono da vaca, pensou. Era impossível que ele tivesse alguma quinta, era demasiado novo.

Lily voltou a sentir-se insegura. Segurou o lampião com mais força, se se tivesse que defender era a melhor arma que possuía.

Andou mais alguns passos e colocou-se do outro lado da mesa em sinal de defesa.

O rapaz começou a rir e Lily deve ter feito uma cara de confusão pois ele disse:

- Não precisa de ficar nervosa. A vaca é minha e só entrei mesmo para poder agradecer por a ter prendido e cuidado dela.

- Desculpe, senhor … – disse Lily.

- Black, Sirius Black. Mas como devemos ter a mesma idade e não gosto de formalidades, podes tratar-me por tu.

- Senhor Black. É muito jovem para ter uma quinta por isso aquela vaca não pode ser sua. Então o que está a fazer na minha propriedade? – Disse Lily de forma cortante.

- Lily, não sejas assim. Eu vivo numa quinta desde que nasci, mas só há pouco tempo é que passei a ser o dono. Os meus pais quiseram que eu estudasse na cidade, mas o campo é a minha paixão. Então podes ter a certeza que essa vaca é minha, mas só dei pela sua falta ao fim do dia quando estava a fazer a recontagem. Então apanhei no meu jipe e vim à sua procura. E antes que digas alguma coisa, antes de entrar chamei e ninguém respondeu e como não queria desaparecer com a vaca vim até este lado porque se podia ver uma fraca luz.

- Muito bem. – Lily não sabia que mais dizer. – E quer levar a vaca hoje ou amanhã? É que não sei como é que a vai levar no seu jipe.

- Se não te importares trata-me por Sirius, por favor. E amanhã dava-me muito mais jeito, pois trazia o camião e era mesmo só a vaca subir e ficava despachado. E além disso sempre te podia voltar a ver.

Lily tentou não levar o último comentário a sério.

- Sim, amanhã encontro-me aqui, mas só de manhã que à tarde quero ir conhecer a vila e fazer algumas compras. Por isso é bom que venhas de manhã.

- Calma, Lily. Só perguntei porque somos vizinhos e podias querer dormir até tarde, já que esta casa tem estado abandonada e tu tens ares de ser da cidade.

- Sou da cidade mas gosto de acordar cedo, tenho a sensação que não se aproveita o dia se me levantar tarde.

- Sei o que isso é. A minha quinta fica pela estrada acima, não se consegue ver daqui porque as faias tapam-na. Além disso gosto muito de privacidade, mas sempre que me quiseres ir visitar estás à vontade ou se precisares de alguma coisa.

- Não muito obrigado. Não devo precisar de nada.

- Aqui é normal os vizinhos ajudarem-se. Principalmente porque às vezes os animais passam as cercas e vão para as outras quintas.

- Os animais escapam muitas vezes? – Perguntou Lily pensando que a paz e sossego eram bons demais.

- Nem por isso e também os animais que escapam não são perigosos, como podes-te ver pela Graciela. Então não há muito com o que te preocupares.

- Eu não estava preocupada.

- Se o dizes. Então amanhã bem cedo passo aqui a apanhar a Graciela e depois vou até à vila. Gostavas de boleia?

- Não obrigado. Tenho muito que fazer pela manhã e além disso tenho uma bicicleta. Assim sempre faço exercício e apanho ar fresco. – Não queria nada com homens, pelo menos por uns tempos e este Sirius estava a ser simpático demais. Além disso tinha encontrado uma bicicleta velha na garagem mas que estava óptima.

Sirius olhou-a de cimo a baixo.

- Fazer exercício? – E soltou uma gargalhada. – Com esse corpo acho que não …

- Mas eu gosto – cortou-a ela.

- Muito bem. Então vemo-nos amanhã de manhã e espero que muito mais vezes. Ah! Se mudares de ideias é só avisares que adoraria a tua companhia.

Lily deu um sorriso irónico. Espero nunca mais ter que te voltar a ver, pensou.

Acompanhou-o até ao portão e ele virou-se para ela.

- Foi um prazer conhecer-te.

- Sim, um prazer.

Num gesto rápido Sirius beijou-lhe a face e deu-lhe um enorme sorriso antes de se meter dentro do jipe e desaparecer.

Lily ficou parada um longo tempo a olhar para o nada. Como é que um homem podia ser assim tão charmoso e atiradiço?

Colocou os dedos na face e ainda conseguia sentir os lábios de Sirius. Agora que começava a ter liberdade aparecia um homem? Estava a ficar maluca só podia.

Trancou o portão e viu se a Graciela precisava de água, mas como estava tudo bem, voltou para o alpendre. Desligou um dos lampiões e entrou em casa. Fechou todas as janelas e trancou as portas.

Agora sim ia tomar um bom banho. Acendeu algumas velas pela casa de banho e encheu a banheira até cima de espuma. Deitou-se e sentiu todos os músculos relaxar.

Não soube quanto tempo é que ficou na banheira, mas quando saiu vestiu o pijama e foi deitar-se. O seu último pensamento da noite foi o beijo de Sirius. O dia seguinte iria ser muito interessante e adormeceu.

Continua...

Agradecimentos:

Thaty - Ainda bem que gostas-te. Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor. Beijos


	3. 2º Capítulo

**2º Capítulo**

Lily acordou sobressaltada. Tinha tido um pesadelo.

Já estava acostumada a lembrar-se todas as noites da sua vida, mas nessa noite o pesadelo tinha sido autêntico demais.

- Peter – disse Lily quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

Enrolou-se sobre si e chorou. Quando se começou a acalmar e a respirar mais demoradamente acendeu o lampião, levantou-se e foi tomar um duche.

Quando regressou ao quarto já estava muito melhor e vestiu umas calças, uma blusa branca e calçou umas sapatilhas bastante velhas.

Abriu a janela do quarto e só então viu que se tinha levantado mais cedo que o próprio sol. Olhou para o relógio e ainda nem 6 horas da manhã eram.

Não podia começar a lavar a roupa então decidiu lavar o tanque e como era grande podia lavar a roupa dentro dele.

Ao abrir a porta do alpendre notou que nem isso podia fazer. A lua estava escondida por umas nuvens e não se podia ver nada. Se ainda não conseguia ver o melhor era mesmo começar a organizar tudo.

Foi até à garagem buscar os produtos para lavar a roupa e o tanque, e também uma mangueira que serviria para voltar a encher o tanque. Colocou tudo ao lado do tanque e foi buscar a roupa.

Quando já estava tudo pronto, o sol começou a nascer e Lily foi para o tanque. Encontrou uma rolha no lado inferior direito do tanque e tirou-a. De imediato a água e toda a porcaria começou a sair para a rua. Foi quando sentiu os dedos dos pés molhados que reparou que não podia lavar o tanque com aquelas sapatilhas. Como sabia que na garagem haviam botas de borracha foi até lá e calçou umas.

Ao voltar ao tanque viu que este já se encontrava vazio.

O tanque estava encardido mas não foi preciso esfregar muito pois os produtos eram muito bons e graças à água a porcaria não se tinha entranhado muito no cimento. Como havia uma torneira ao lado do tanque, Lily só teve que colocar-lhe a mangueira. Tirou todo o produto, voltou a colocar a rolha e abriu a torneira.

O tanque encheu depressa.

- Nem parece o mesmo – disse Lily entusiasmada.

Ao abrir as roupas viu que estas não estavam muito sujas, apenas cheiravam a mofo. Logo não precisavam de muita esfrega, apenas de um pouco de sabão para lhes dar um cheirinho.

Lavou os lençóis em primeiro lugar porque eram os mais rápidos a secar e como só tinha três cordas para estender a roupa tinha que economizar se queria ser rápida.

Quando os acabou de estender o sol já brilhava e fazia algum calor. Também se sentia uma leve brisa e Lily soube que ia estar um óptimo dia.

Em seguida lavou o resto das roupas e quando as foi pendurar os lençóis já estavam enxutos.

Como não tinha um ferro para passar a roupa, e também para que o queria se não tinha electricidade, dobrou a roupa e arrumou-a nos seus respectivos lugares.

Quando acabou era quase meio-dia e Sirius ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Ter-lhe-á acontecido alguma coisa? – pensou Lily para os seus botões. – Talvez se tenha esquecido, já que voltou há pouco tempo para o campo.

Como não se queria preocupar muito e tendo a certeza que Sirius vivia com algum familiar, Lily voltou a entrar em casa e almoçou. Não se podia queixar, encontrou umas salsichas que pôs ao lume e fez arroz, que por acaso tinha que comprar mais visto que tinha terminado com a última caixa.

Acabado o almoço dirigiu-se às suas estimada árvores e voltou a comer as suas adoráveis ameixas.

- Que delicia! – disse Lily fechando os olhos e saboreando o fruto. Sabia que não conseguia dar outra palavra àquela raridade de fruta.

De repente um cheiro muito forte um cheiro forte e activo chegou-lhe ao nariz e teve que o tapar rapidamente.

- Que horror! Será que algum cano está roto?

Foi andando e quando tinha coragem tirava os dedos do nariz para ver se ia na direcção certa.

Não foi preciso andar muito pois era bastante claro que o cheiro vinha da entrada do seu portão.

- Graciela! – exclamou Lily lembrando-se da vaca de Sirius.

Foi andando em direcção ao portão e á vaca, e quando chegou mais perto viu um enorme monte de estrume.

Lily não sabia o que fazer.

- Apanho isto? Mas onde o ponho? Se não o apanhar o mais certo é o cheiro ir para dentro de casa.

Olhou para o relógio e notou que era quase uma hora da tarde e por enquanto não se podia preocupar com isso. Primeiro tinha que ir à vila pois tinha assuntos mais urgentes para tratar na vila e como o único meio de transporte que possuía era uma bicicleta tinha que ir o mais cedo possível, para poder vir ainda com claridade.

- Desculpa Graciela. Logo que venha vejo o que posso fazer com isso – disse Lily dando uma palmadinha no lombo da vaca.

Voltou à casa, tomou outro banho e vestiu uma roupa prática para poder controlar bem a bicicleta.

A bicicleta estava na garagem e Lily foi nela até ao portão. Abriu-o e colou-lhe um papel dobrado para Sirius, que tinha escrito enquanto se arranjava, dizendo-lhe que não estava em casa e que se quisesse levar a Graciela estava à vontade.

Fechou bem o portão e foi pedalando até à vila.

Durante todo o caminho, Lily não desviou a atenção da estrada. O caminho era de terra batida, com pedras e alguns buracos.

Levou quase uma hora para chegar à vila, mas foi mesmo na hora em que as casas de comércio voltavam a abrir depois do descanso do almoço.

- Primeiro tenho que falar com o advogado que tratou de toda a papelada para a casa – pensou.

A vila não era muito grande, mas parecia mais uma aldeia. As casa estavam todas pintadas de branco e não havia nenhum edifício alto. O mais alto era mesmo o da câmara municipal que tinha só dois andares.

Lily dirigiu-se a uma casa perto da câmara onde se podia ver escrito Dr. Anthony, Advogado.

Bateu à porta e um anafado homem abriu-a.

- Presumo que seja a menina Evans – disse ele muito depressa.

- A própria. Muita boa tarde – e estendeu-lhe a mão para um passo bem. – Gostaria de falar consigo sobre toda a situação da minha casa, Dr. Anthony.

- Claro que sim. Entre e trate-me só por Anthony. As pessoas aqui da vila são todas muito simples e fáceis de acarinhar então o melhor é tratarmo-nos por tu, claro isto se não se importar.

- É claro que não. Assim sendo pode tratar-me por Lily.

- Faça o favor de entrar, Lily.

Anthony era um homem que tinha idade para ser pai de Lily mas parecia muito mais novo. Tinha alguns cabelos brancos que se viam na sua curta cabeleira castanha, uns olhos azuis e um sorriso que podia despertar a simpatia de qualquer pessoa. Mostrou a casa a Lily, já que era ali o seu escritório e moradia. A casa era muito simples, mas Lily sabia que ele tinha muito dinheiro, já que trabalhava para a família de Marlies e amigos endinheirados.

- Em casos normais costumo ficar no jardim já que o Verão está a chegar ao fim. – disse Anthony levando Lily até ao escritório – Por favor, sente-se – disse gentilmente.

Lily estava a achar estranha a conversa do advogado. A única coisa que ela queria saber era se os papéis da casa já estavam em ordem e se todo aquele terreno era seu.

- Lily, não querendo ser mal criado, mas sendo-o, queria ir direito ao assunto. A Marlies ligou-me e pediu-me para que assim que te visse para lhe ligares.

- Mas aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? – enervou-se Lily e pensou para si – Ou com o bebé?

- Ela sabia que iria ficar preocupada – rui-se ele. – Mas não te preocupes que está tudo bem. A Marlies apenas quer resolver alguns negócios contigo.

- Negócios? Mas que negócios?

- Isso não sei. Mas aqui tens o número do sítio onde ela está.

- Muito obrigada. Onde lhe posso telefonar?

- O melhor sítio é aqui onde estamos. Não te preocupes que vou até à sala que estou a tratar de outro caso. Quando chegar a minha altura de actuar chama-me – disse o homem muito cortês.

Lily anuiu com a cabeça. Mal ele saiu pela porta ela marcou o número da amiga e esperou. Quando ouviu um barulho no outro lado da linha Lily disse:

- Marlies?

- Sim amiga. Então como estás?

- Comigo está tudo bem e contigo? – baixou um pouco a voz – E o bebé?

- Estamos bem. Apenas tive uma pequena quebra de tensão e fui internada aqui na clínica. Mas está tudo bem, só estou aqui por precaução.

- Mas não te tens estado a alimentar bem? – disse uma Lily preocupadíssima.

- Claro que estou, mas com tanto calor isto às vezes acontece – e riu-se.

- Não é para te estares a rir, tens que ter cuidado. Já contas-te ao Remus?

- Não.

- Mas porquê? Já falámos isto um milhar de vezes, mas ele tem o direito de saber que tu estás à espera de um filho dele.

- Eu sei isso. Mas não lhe posso dizer. Foi por causa de mim que ele parou de cantar e começou a trabalhar no negócio da sua família. Não lhe posso tirar outro sonho.

Lily enterneceu-se.

- Não lhe tiras-te nenhum sonho e sabes bem disso. Ele apenas teve que escolher entre o amor da vida dele e uma profissão que o estava a levar para muito maus caminhos.

- Também sei isso Lily. Mas tenho a certeza que o Remus nunca se iria meter em drogas ou outro tipo de coisa. Ele é um homem de bem.

- Claro que ele é um homem de bem. Mas ele estava com muitos problemas e a droga que encontraram no seu camarim não ajudou muito a sua reputação.

- Mas todos sabemos que a droga não era dele. O baterista é que se metia nessas coisas e como o grupo não estava a dar certo meteu-lhe lá a droga e incriminou-o. Ele mais tarde o confessou – disse Marlies um pouco alterada.

- Eu lembro-me de me teres dito isso e acalma-te que acredito em ti. Mas os pais dele também fizeram bem ao afastá-lo desse mundo, pois se qualquer pessoa tivesse os problemas pelos que ele estava a passar teria caído nesse mundo. E o Remus é humano, como qualquer outra pessoa e podia muito bem ter caído nessa armadilha. Tu melhor que outra pessoa sabes bem disso.

- Eu sei – disse Marlies envergonhada.

- Desculpa amiga. Apenas quero o teu melhor.

- Sim também sei disso Lily. Prometo-te que assim que o bebé nascer aviso o Remus.

Isso já é qualquer coisa, pensou Lily.

- Está bem. Mas promete-me também que vais pensar no que te disse.

- Prometo. Agora mudando de assunto. Esclarece-me uma curiosidade.

Lily franziu o sobrolho. Quando a amiga queria saber alguma coisa o mais certo era tratar-se de assuntos pessoais e ela não estava preparada para tal coisa.

- Sim – hesitou.

- Tens dinheiro?

- Bem, mais directa impossível – riu-se Lily para o telefone suspirando por não ser nada sério. – Tenho algum dinheiro guardado.

- Lily, a verdade – disse Marlies tentando não se irritar.

- A sério que tenho, só que apenas me deve dar para uns dois ou três meses. Mas até lá de certeza que hei-de arranjar algum emprego ou melhor, pode ser até que arranje um comprador para toda a fruta que há no monte.

- Era isso mesmo que queria ouvir. Sei que te irias sair muito bem assim, mas tivemos um imprevisto com o contrato do monte.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Estás a querer dizer o quê com isso?

- Que de todas as casas que tenho nenhuma delas me pertence.

- Desculpa mas não te estou a perceber.

- Legalmente nada é meu. Todas as casas que o meu avô me deixou em testamento só passam a ser minhas quando cumprir os 25 anos. Até lá a família está na posse de tudo.

- Isso quer dizer que vou ter que sair desta casa? – disse Lily tremendo que nem varas verdes.

- Na verdade não – sorriu Marlies.

- Não?

- Não. Quando soube da dessa cláusula do testamento entrei logo em stress e a tensão acabou por subir mais do que o normal e vim parar aqui à clínica. Quando a doutora me viu tão nervosa perguntou o que me passava e acabei por lhe contar tudo e para minha grande surpresa ela sorriu. Acreditas nisto? Sorriu. Depois é que percebi porque é que estava a sorrir e quando me disse que me ajudava a tratar de tudo também acabei por sorrir. A questão nisto tudo é se queres trabalhar para mim e comigo.

- Trabalhar para ti? A sério?

- Claro que sim.

- Claro que quero, mas para isso tenho que deixar a casa e já estava completamente apaixonada pelo monte.

- Aí é que está o bom. Não precisas de sair do monte, ficas é a trabalhar no monte para mim, ou seja, o que vou fazer é dizer que quando tiver os 25 anos quero ir viver para aí mas não quero que o monte esteja abandonado. Então tu vais ser a governanta de toda a propriedade. O que achas?

Fez-se um longo silêncio na linha. Lily respirou fundo.

- Adoro a ideia. Assim fico no monte e tenho uma maneira de me sustentar, mas como é que me vais pagar?

- Não vou.

- Não vais? Como é que não me vais pagar?

- Quem te vai pagar é a minha família. Como concordas-te com a ideia temos que resolver o assunto legalmente. É melhor chamares o Anthony.

Lily encostou o auricular à mesa e foi chamar Anthony. Ele estava na sala ao lado e mal a viu levantou-se e disse:

- Muito bem. Vejo que já estás a par de tudo. Agora o que temos que fazer é assinar o contrato e fica tudo resolvido.

Voltaram de novo ao escritório. Anthony sentou-se frente à secretária e Lily no lado oposto voltando a colocar o auricular no ouvido.

- Já aqui estamos os dois – disse Lily um pouco pálida.

- Certo. Anthony tem o teu contrato, o que precisas de fazer é assinar e depois ele trata do resto. Assim que assinares ficas com todos os problemas resolvidos, pelos menos os financeiros. Vais receber no fim de cada mês e sabendo que não tens conta bancária disponível o dinheiro é enviado directamente para o Anthony, que me é de inteira confiança. Agora podes pedir o contrato e lê-lo, eu espero.

Lily assim o fez, mas parou ao ver o ordenado que iria receber. Começou a reclamar com a amiga dizendo que era muito dinheiro para uma governanta. Mas esta discussão não durou muito tempo pois Marlies calou-a.

- Lily sei que o ordenado é muito mas eu pedi o mesmo para mim.

- Desculpa? Mas para que é que tu precisas de pedir dinheiro? Tu és milionária.

- Devido ao testamento não posso utilizar nada, absolutamente nada. Então fiz dois contratos, claro com a ajuda de Anthony, um para ti e outro para mim. Sei que é palermice mas vou precisar de todo o dinheiro para quando o bebé nasça.

- Sabes que isso me dá vontade de rir. Uma pessoa com tanto dinheiro como o da tua família a ter que contar os tostões para não ter que passar por dificuldades.

- Eu sei Lily. Na maior parte das vezes que penso nisso acabo a rir. Mas também é uma maneira de verem que amadureci e que estou a «trabalhar», neste caso a fingir, mas juro que quando o bebé nasça vou ajudar-te.

Lily disse que sim mas conhecia bem demais a amiga e sabia que quando o bebé nascesse ela não lhe ia tirar os olhos de cima e se contasse com Remus muito menos.

- Está bem.

- Então passa-me o telefone a Anthony.

Lily passou o auricular a Anthony e enquanto ele abanava a cabeça respondendo às perguntas de Marlies, ela ficou parada sem nenhuma reacção.

Anthony voltou a passar o auricular a Lily e tirou uns papéis de uma pasta.

- Pronto Lily. Está tudo resolvido. Agora é só assinares o contrato e está tudo resolvido. E de resto, como vão as coisas? – perguntou Marlies.

- Vai tudo bem. A casa estava muito suja, lavei todas as roupas que encontrei e queria perguntar-te se as podia usar. Agora das máquinas ainda não experimentei nenhuma, mas pareceram-me todas bem, pelo menos a bicicleta estava boa. A gasolina também está bem armazenada e chega para muito tempo, então creio mesmo que está tudo bem.

- Claro que podes usar a roupa e se não estou em erro deixámos alguns pares de sapatos que também podes usar. Das máquinas, na altura em que saímos do monte, elas estavam a funcionar muito bem. A bicicleta era da minha mãe e ainda bem que lhe deste uso. Agora tenho é que te corrigir no assunto da gasolina. O que estás a usar é petróleo, então tudo o que tens armazenado na garagem é isso. Se quiseres gasolina para as máquinas terás mesmo que a comprar na vila. Sei que é normal haver esse erro, já que a cor e o cheiro são muito similares. Eu própria pensava isso também mas o meu pai disse-me que se fosse gasolina tinha-mos tido fogo de artifício – e Marlies riu-se do outro lado da linha.

- Não sabia isso e agradeço o conselho. Ainda bem que me avisas-te porque estava a pensar por o petróleo no tractor e então é que ele ficava bonito.

E Lily e Marlies riram-se.

- Ainda bem que já estás a sentir-te melhor, pelo menos sorris – disse Marlies.

- Já me sinto bastante melhor. Acho que são estes ares que me estão a fazer bem.

- Fico contente por ti, a sério. Agora tenho que ir que a minha amiga médica acabou de entrar e tenho que ir fazer uns exames. E antes que perguntes, os exames são apenas de rotina, só mesmo para ver se estamos mesmo bem.

- Agradece-lhe pela excelente ideia que teve e quando puder volto a ligar. Tens é que me dizer como o fazer.

- Isso é simples. Vou continuar com este número de telefone já que é o telefone da médica então ninguém conhece o número. A minha família não vai conseguir contactar-me nem que eu queira.

- Eu sei que sim e não te preocupes que não dou o teu número a ninguém, além disso não tenho a quem o dar. Agora vai lá fazer os teus exames e obrigado por tudo.

- Obrigado a ti também amiga. Falamos em breve – e dizendo isto desligou.

Anthony passou o resto do contrato a Lily que o finalizou de ler, assinando-o.

- Pronto. Agora está tudo resolvido. Só tenho que mandar os documentos para a família assinar mas creio que o contrato é bom e não porão nenhuma dificuldade.

- Também o acho – mas o salário é demasiado elevado, rematou Lily em pensamentos.

- Quer beber um café ou um chá – disse Anthony fazendo sala.

- Desculpa mas não posso, fica para a próxima. Tenho ainda muitas coisas para fazer na vila e no monte.

- Ao princípio parece duro mas com o tempo acostumas-te. Eu sei disso, também tenho um pequeno monte mais a norte da vila e no princípio custou-me muito habituar-me a toda esta calma – disse sorrindo.

Levou Lily até à porta e despediram-se.

Quando a porta se fechou nas suas costas, Lily suspirou.

- Já tenho todos os problemas resolvidos, agora é aproveitar tudo o que tenho de bom – pensou.

Dirigiu-se às pequenas lojas que haviam ao redor da praça. Como o dinheiro não era muito, mas como viria algum em caminho, decidiu-se por ver algumas lojas e comprar o essencial, ou seja, as sementes e alimentos.

Ao entrar na mercearia foi atendida muito bem. A loja tinha de tudo um pouco e Lily decidiu-se por comprar legumes, pão e algumas massas. Comprou também alguns caprichos como chupas e pastilhas. E o principal, gelo, porque sem ele a arca não funcionaria. De seguida foi a uma loja agrícola e quando o casal vendedor soube qual era o monte onde Lily vivia vendeu-lhe um punhado de cada tipo de semente pois a sua terra era muito próspera e qualquer semente que lhe caísse germinava.

Lily ficou contente com esta notícia e agradeceu ao casal por toda a amabilidade. Ao sair da loja olhou para o relógio e viu que já não tinha muito tempo para ver a vila. Preferia voltar ao monte nas calmas pois teria muito tempo para conhecer a vila e os seus arredores.

Pareceu que tinha levado menos tempo a chegar a casa, mas antes de abrir o portão ouviu um mugido. A Graciela ainda estava no mesmo sítio que Lily a tinha deixado.

- Onde estará o Sirius – disse em alto.

O papel continuava colado no mesmo sítio e Lily tirou-o e guardou-o num bolso para mais tarde o deitar fora.

Abriu o portão e foi até á vaca.

- Isto não pode ficar assim – disse Lily à vaca que concordou com um mugido.

- Espera aqui um pouco que vou deixar as coisas em casa e depois levo-te ao teu dono, não deve ser muito difícil certo? – e Graciela abanou o focinho para o lado.

Lily deu-lhe uma palmadinha e foi até à casa.

Deixou tudo em cima da bancada da cozinha, menos o gelo que pôs logo dentro da arca tal como os alimentos que se estragavam. Viu se tudo continuava bem fechado e foi ter com a Graciela. Desfez o nó que a amarrava à árvore e disse-lhe:

- Por favor porta-te bem e não te assustes. Não te vai passar nada de mal só vamos voltar para a tua casa.

Lily abriu o portão, segurou bem a corda e respirou fundo. Graciela foi-se mexendo lentamente como se pressentisse alguma coisa de mal. Lily fechou o portão e foram andando as duas.

O caminho não era muito difícil de fazer mas andavam devagar. De repente ouviu-se um barulho vindo dos arbustos e Graciela assustou-se e começou a correr.

Como Lily estava bem agarrada à corda da vaca foi atrás dela tentando correr mas a vaca era rápida demais e Lily acabou por cair, indo arrastada pelo chão. O corpo já lhe doía todo mas Graciela continuava com o mesmo ritmo até que encontrou um obstáculo no meio da estrada. Com tanto medo que teve, a vaca acabou por encontrar o portão do monte de Sirius.

Vendo que não havia problemas, e que a vaca já estava mais calma, Lily tentou levantar-se mas foi incapaz.

Largou a corda que a prendia a Graciela e pensou como é que tinha tido essa excelente ideia. Passou um tempo no chão e quando o corpo parecia que já lhe queria responder, levantou-se. Sabia que estava toda despenteada e suja mas tinha que entregar a vaca, já que o dono ao parecer se tinha esquecido.

Lily olhou para o portão, não encontrando uma campainha mas sim um sino. Toco e esperou.

O monte de Sirius, pelo menos exteriormente, era parecido com o de Lily. A única diferença é que a casa estava mais perto do portão e podia-se ver ao longe um armazém.

Não precisou de esperar muito tempo para ver Sirius sair da casa.

Ao longe parecia o mesmo, mas ao aproximar-se parecia nervoso.

- Olá Lily! Desculpa não ter aparecido de manhã como prometi mas surgiu um problema e não pude ir. Obrigado por teres trazido a Graciela até aqui, foi muito simpático da tua parte. Quando tiver um tempinho passo pelo teu monte e falamos. Outra vez muito obrigado – e dizendo isto, Sirius abriu o portão, apanhou a corda da vaca puxando-a para dentro, fechou o portão e desapareceu por detrás da casa sem que Lily pudesse dizer palavra.

Muito atordoada Lily voltou para casa e pensou: mas o que é que acabou de acontecer? E abanando a cabeça para as ideias desaparecerem entrou no monte.

Viu que ainda tinha mais um problema para resolver, o estrume da Graciela.

Foi até à garagem e encontrou uma grande pá. Apanhou-a e foi até ao portão. Como não tinha para onde a deitar e sabendo que o estrume é bom para as plantas foi colocando-o aos poucos nas árvores mais longínquas. O estrume podia ser bom para as plantas mas era muito mau para o nariz.

Terminado todo o trabalho, foi para a casa de banho.

Olhou-se ao espelho e assustou-se. O seu aspecto estava horroroso e a única coisa que fez foi encher a banheira e meter-se dentro de água. Ficou a descansar por longo tempo e quando saiu vestiu o pijama. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era cama mas o seu estômago reclamou. Na cozinha fez uma sandes que comeu rapidamente indo directamente para a cama dormir.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e Lily começou a tratar dos terrenos. Ao princípio tinha sido muito difícil mas com o tempo habituou-se. Tinha aproveitado muito o tanque onde costumava passar todas as tardes e o sol tinha-lhe escurecido a pele num tom moreno. Já tinha recuperado algum peso e estava a relaxar e a aprender a viver.

Tinha arado os campos com o tractor, a gasolina comprou-a num pequeno posto que havia na vila, e semeou as sementes que tinha comprado. As roseiras foram podadas e os arbustos cortados, a fruta que havia em excesso deixou-a em cestos para a vender quando fosse à vila.

Quando o monte estava todo arranjado, Lily parou e olhou tudo o que tinha feito. Um enorme sorriso apareceu-lhe no rosto e respirou fundo. Não podia haver sitio melhor que aquele.

Sirius veio-lhe aos pensamentos. Desde que lhe tinha ido levar a Graciela que nunca mais tinha sabido nada dele.

Nesse dia deitou-se cedo porque no dia seguinte queria explorar a vila e saber como tinha ficado toda a situação com o contrato e se já tinha recebido o ordenado.

A manhã estava fresca, o que significava que o dia ia ser bem quente. Lily pôs-se a caminho da vila na sua bicicleta levando alguns tipos de fruta para poder vender na vila.

Quando chegou à vila dirigiu-se ao mesmo sítio onde tinha ido a primeira vez, ao advogado. Depois das formalidades, Anthony disse a Lily que estava tudo tratado e que no final do mês já receberia o seu salário. Lily saiu de casa do advogado muito contente e para o seu dia ficar completo só faltava mesmo que alguém quisesse comprar a sua fruta.

Foi até à mercearia e falou com o proprietário. Este ao principio estava receoso de comprar mas ao provar os frutos decidiu que iria comprar e dividiriam os lucros a meias.

Lily saiu da loja com um grande sorriso no rosto e decidida a aproveitar o dia mas mal deu um passo, uma senhora idosa parou-a e segurou-lhe o braço.

- A menina quer um missal? – disse com voz de cana rachada.

Achando que a senhora não tinha como se sustentar decidiu comprá-lo.

Ao deixar a senhora começou a ver a vila. Primeiro queria ir até à igreja.

Foi andando e pensava que o dia estava maravilhoso, os negócios resolvidos e que tinha acabado de ajudar uma pessoa. Mas muita sorte era para achar estranho e Lily tinha uma grande experiência neste tipo de assuntos, pois como dizia a sua mãe, quando a esmola é demais o cego desconfia. E foi nesse momento que se parou em frente à igreja, pois talvez a sua maré de azar estivesse para chegar. Os seus joelhos não se queriam mexer e ela parecia uma estátua, ficando sem qualquer reacção. As mãos pareciam de gelatina e deixou cair o missal ao chão.

À sua frente encontrava-se um homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos e com um bronzeado de meter inveja. Mesmo estando sério tinha a sorte de ser bonito. Parecia um deus grego. Ao notar a reacção de Lily sorriu.

- A menina precisa de ajuda para apanhar o missal? – disse ele com uma voz sedutora.

- … - Lily continuou muda.

Ele baixou-se e apanhou o missal, colocando-o nas mãos dela. Como Lily não disse nada ele voltou a sorrir e continuou a andar em direcção contrária.

Já ele estava quase à esquina quando a voz de Lily se fez ouvir.

- Muito obrigado! – gritou ela.

Depois deste encontro, Lily decidiu mesmo assim continuar com a visita à vila, passeando por todas as ruelas. As pessoas que a viam falavam-lhe e contavam histórias sobre a vila.

À hora do almoço ela já estava estafada mas decidiu almoçar no pequeno café que existia na vila. Ao finalizar, foi andar de bicicleta pelas redondezas da vila.

Era tudo lindo, muito verde, castanho e azul. Mas esta volta foi rápida pois o sol estava bastante forte e Lily queria aproveitá-lo para se bronzear mais um pouco.

Ao chegar a casa foi até ao quarto e encontrou, no meio de alguma langerie muito atrevida, um decotado biquini. Não teve tempo para o vestir, pois alguém lhe tinha entrado pela propriedade adentro de carro.

Ao sair da casa viu um carro escuro e de dentro saiu o homem que tinha abordado Lily na vila.

Voltou a ficar estática e esperou que ele disse-se ou fizesse alguma coisa, mas o sorriso que veio desta fez foi frio e irónico.

Ao ver o sorriso, Lily recuperou o sangue frio.

- Quem é e o que faz nesta propriedade?

- Isso pergunto eu – disse ele rispidamente.

Lily ficou branca. Como é que o homem que tinha sido tão amável consigo de manhã tinha virado um bruto de tarde?

- Eu sou a governanta desta casa – disse ela baixinho. Engoliu em seco e voltou a perguntar:

- E quem é você e porque entrou nesta propriedade sem licença?

Ele deu um riso frio e seco. Lily não viu onde é que estava a piada e meteu os braços à cintura. Ele olhou-a atentamente, medindo-a de cima abaixo. Pelo que parecia a aparência de Lily parecia-lhe muito bem.

- Eu sou James Potter, o dono desta propriedade – e dizendo isto levantou o braço e moveu-o por todo o terreno, incluindo Lily.

N.A. – Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso, sei que foram meses. Tive muitos problemas pessoais mas aqui está o capítulo. Deu muitas voltas ao capítulo mas isto foi o melhor que me saiu. Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que não mereço review mas se alguém quiser deixar agradeço muito.

Agradecimento às reviews:

m. () – Ainda bem que gostas-te. Há muito tempo que tinha esta ideia e agora ganhei coragem para a escrever. Peço imensas desculpas pela demora e espero que continues a ler. A Lily não é esquelética, apenas está muito magra. O James aqui está, espero que tenhas gostado da maneira como ele apareceu. Espero conseguir actualizar a fic dentro de duas semanas. Beijo

Ivy Potter – Oi desculpa a demora. O Sirius apareceu porque vai haver um problema e Lily é que vai ajudar, não posso dizer muito ainda ;) Espero que continue lendo. Beijo


	4. 3º Capítulo

**Capítulo 3**

Lily ficou a olhar para ele.

- Mas quem é que ele pensa que é para dizer que é o meu dono? – pensou ela.

Mordeu a língua o para não lhe dar uma resposta torta.

- Então és a minha governanta? – disse James olhando-a bem.

- Não sou sua governanta. Sou a governanta desta casa – disse Lily irritada.

- Mas se é a governanta desta casa, e se eu sou o dono, então é minha governanta. Agora diz-me se o quarto do meu irmão está ocupado.

Mas quem é que ele pensava que era para lhe dar ordens e para a tratar por tu. Devia ser um pouco mais velho que ela e não tinha o direito de ser mal-educado.

Lily franziu o sobrolho e ia dar-lhe uma grande resposta mas James travou-a.

- Sou eu que te vou pagar o ordenado, então o melhor é começares a responder às minhas perguntas – disse secamente.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Mas quem é o seu irmão?

- Podes tratar-me por tu, como eu vou fazer contigo. O meu irmão é o legítimo dono deste monte.

- Espere aí. Deixe-me ver se percebi. O senhor é irmão do dono? Isso quer dizer que é tio da Marlies? – falou Lily incrédula.

- Ah! Então és mais uma das amigas da minha sobrinha disse James ironicamente.

- Claro que sou amiga dela.

- Claro que és! Estou a ver que vamos ter muita coisa em comum para falarmos. Agora só quero é mesmo ir para o meu quarto que estou cansado e quero descansar.

- O quarto que falou… - James olhou-a de lado. – O quarto que falaste é onde eu estou, mas se me tivesses avisado mais cedo estaria arrumado para ti. Se me deres um instante arrumo-o.

- Ficas-te com o melhor quarto da casa mas não faz mal, eu posso ficar no quarto das crianças. Esse pelo menos está arrumado?

- Está. Só tenho mesmo é que fazer a cama. E para tua informação eu fiquei no primeiro quarto que me apareceu, não andei a escolher.

- Está bem, está bem. Então faz-me a cama que eu vou tirar as minhas coisas do carro.

Lily foi em direcção à casa. Estava capaz de matar alguém, e esperava que fosse James Potter.

Aquele homem tirava-a do sério, principalmente sendo tão irónico e lindo. Mas o melhor agora era por a cabeça noutros assuntos que ela já sabia de experiência própria que os homens não prestavam.

No quarto fez a primeira cama que encontrou. Saiu rápido e tentando não encontrar James, mas mal abriu a porta esbarrou nele.

Caíram os dois ao chão ficando Lily por cima de James.

- Gosto mais destas boas vindas – e James agarrou-a pela cintura.

Lily tentou levantar-se mas em vão. Como não se podia mexer aproveitou para olhar bem para o homem com quem iria partilhar a casa. Tinha os olhos mais castanhos que alguma vez tinha visto, mas agora não tinham mais a expressão fria e gozona mas só conseguia ver ternura.

Arrepiou-se. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, nem com James nem com ninguém.

Voltou a tentar levantar-se mas a mão de James puxou-a para baixo. O olhar dele voltou a mudar. Como é que aquele homem era capaz de mudar os seus sentimentos tão depressa, perguntou-se Lily.

Uma onda de medo passou por todo o corpo de Lily. Estavam os dois sozinhos naquela casa e ela não se podia defender, mesmo se quisesse. O seu corpo enrijeceu-se e James soltou-a como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ela levantou-se e correu para o seu quarto deixando James deitado no chão.

Trancou a porta à chave e deitou-se. O coração batia-lhe a mil à hora e os seus pensamentos não queriam sair do abraço de James. Com estes pensamentos deixou-se dormir.

O sonho que estava a ter era muito bom. Andava pelas montanhas a saltitar e a apanhar flores e ainda se via um rio passar entre as montanhas. Haviam muitas borboletas e coelhos, e os pássaros piavam nas árvores. Como estava calor apeteceu-lhe molhar os pés, e foi à procura de uma maneira de ir para o rio.

O sonho mudou. Lily estava agora, na mesma montanha, mas numa posição diferente. Encontrava-se à beira de um abismo mas via James no outro lado, parado na ponta de outra montanha. Ele chamava-a e Lily precisava de ir para o seu lado. A voz dele hipnotizava-a e ela sem saber o que fazer começou a chorar.

Uma ponte apareceu entre os dois montes e Lily nem pensou duas vezes, começou a atravessar a ponte.

A meio do caminho James parou de chamá-la e virou-lhe as costas. Parecia que tinham dado um murro no estômago de Lily.

- Não. James, não vás! – gritou Lily com todas as suas forças.

Ele parou, abaixou-se para apanhar alguma coisa e virou-se de novo para Lily. Começou a andar até ao princípio da monte e ela viu-o a mexer nas cordas. Lily estava aliviada, James continuava ali.

A ponte começou a abanar e Lily só se lembrou de correr para perto de James.

- Mas o que é que estás a fazer? – gritou ela de novo.

Ele não respondeu e continuou a fazer o seu trabalho, cada vez mais depressa.

Lily teve que parar. A corda à sua esquerda tinha desaparecido. Arregalou os olhos. James estava a tentar matá-la, mas porquê?

Segurando-se muito bem à única corda que restava agora na ponte, começou a correr mas a mão de James era muito mais rápida.

Estava a poucos metros dele quando a corda caiu. Agora só se podia equilibrar nas tábuas que ficavam debaixo dos seus pés.

Começou a dar pequenas passadas mas as tábuas mexiam muito e teve que parar. Olhou o homem à sua frente e chamou-o. Ele parou e olhou para ela.

Lily susteve um grito. No sítio onde James devia ter os seus belos olhos havia agora duas protuberâncias negras.

- Por favor, deixa-me viver – suplicou Lily.

James sorriu-lhe como na primeira vez em que se tinham visto e Lily ficou de repente calma.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu-lhe ela.

E foi com esta simples palavra que tudo aconteceu. O sorriso de James voltou ao normal e apareceu um machado na sua mão.

Só foram precisas duas machadadas para que o lado esquerdo da ponte desaparecesse debaixo dos pés de Lily. O corpo dela começou a cair mas conseguiu segurar-se com uma mão numa das tábuas do seu lado direito.

- Porquê? – disse suspirando.

- Não me devias ter abandonado – e James transformou-se em Peter.

Aquilo já era muito para a cabeça de Lily e soltou-se para cair lá bem em baixo no rio.

Lily acordou de um pulo. O seu corpo tremia.

- Não me bastava Peter que não me deixa tranquila, agora ainda tenho James que também não me deixa em paz nem nos meus sonhos.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou para o relógio. Ainda não era meia-noite e o seu estômago não pedia comida, mas o melhor era mesmo comer qualquer coisa para poder descansar melhor.

Foi até à cozinha sem encontrar James e fez aqueceu um copo de leite. Apanhou na chávena e foi até ao alpendre.

A porta estava encostada o que queria dizer que James andava pelos campos mas mesmo assim Lily decidiu arriscar.

Na rua não viu nenhuma luz acesa e estranhou, pois ela andava sempre com um lampião atrás, e como James não devia vir ao monte há muito tempo o mais certo era ele não conhecer muito bem os campos.

Foi andando até ao roseiral e sentiu o cheiro das rosas. Como a noite estava agradável sentou-se mesmo ali no chão encostada a uma árvore.

O céu estava estrelado não havendo uma única nuvem. A lua estava em quarto crescente por isso em breve iria ter lua cheia e fazer a loucura que há muito tempo queria fazer, tomar banho ao ar livre de noite. Como tinha o tanque era muito fácil, mas agora tinha a presença de uma pessoa na casa e não sabia o que fazer, mas quando o dia chegasse logo via isso.

Decidiu contar estrelas para manter os pensamentos longe, o que menos queria naquele momento era pensar em homens.

Já devia ter contado mais de cem quando ouviu um barulho.

- Deve ser algum bicho – pensou e não se mexeu do sítio.

Fechou os olhos por um minuto e ouviu alguém muito perto dela falar.

- Querida, eu estou aqui no monte porque não vens até cá?

Não podia ser, o pior pesadelo de Lily estava a acontecer. James estava a falar com alguém, mas quem seria e como teria chegado ao monte?

Apagou o lampião para não ser descoberta e como não queria ouvir a conversa e tentou levantar-se mas fazia demasiado barulho e teve que ficar sentada. Tentou não ouvir a conversa mas como James falava bastante alto foi obrigado a ouvi-la.

- Eu estou no monte do meu irmão.

- Sim, esse mesmo.

- Não está cá ninguém, só eu e a governanta.

Lily indignou-se. Desde quanto não era ninguém?

- Ela não se importa.

- Pamela, por favor.

- É que precisamos mesmo de falar.

- Então quando é que podes passar por cá?

- Depois de amanhã está óptimo.

- Beijos Pam.

James desligou o telemóvel mas ficou parado por algum tempo a olhar para o céu.

Quando Lily o ouviu começar a andar olhou-o por detrás da árvore. Ele estava com a mesma roupa que vestia de manhã mas a sua aparência era de cansaço.

- Mas quem raios é essa Pam e o que é que vem fazer cá a casa? – Lily estava mais que nervosa e levantou-se abruptamente.

Já não conseguia estar parada mas agora não tinha muito luz para saber por onde devia andar. A luz da lua não era muito mas sempre ajudava.

Tentou encontrar o caminho para casa mas estava tão irritada que se perdeu indo ter ao início da floresta. Nunca tinha andado para aqueles lados, pois o tempo não tinha sido muito.

Via-se muita escuridão do lado das árvores e ouvi-a o barulho do rio. Não queria nenhuma aventura naquela noite por isso afastou-se pelo mesmo caminho para tentar encontrar o caminho de regresso a casa.

O barulho do rio estava cada vez mais forte e Lily começou a desesperar. Como é que não conseguia encontrar o caminho? A floresta não parecia assim tão distante da casa mas na escuridão tudo parece mais longe.

Teve que parar para respirar e se acalmar. Os nervos não a iam levar a lado nenhum.

Uma luz apareceu ao longe. James tinha regressado ao monte e Lily aproveitou para correr o mais depressa que as suas pernas permitiram.

Chegou o mais perto da casa que pode e parou. Não queria ver James, por isso escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto e esperou que ele se fosse deitar.

Ele estava encostado à parede, do lado de fora do alpendre e parecia muito relaxado.

Esperou e esperou, mas James não ia para a cama. Chateada, dirigiu-se à casa.

- Pensava que ias ficar atrás daquele arbusto toda a noite.

Lily corou.

- Não estava escondida. Á tarde deixei lá uma coisa e só estava a confirmar se ainda lá estava.

- Não sabes mentir muito bem Lily.

- Não estou a mentir.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu for confirmar, haverá alguma coisa detrás do arbusto?

Lily não disse nada.

- Bem me pareceu. O melhor é entrares, não te vás constipar.

- É verdade, eu sou muito débil de saúde – disse ela ironicamente. – Com a noite tão boa que estás ninguém se constipa.

Ela entrou em casa e foi tomar um duche.

A água morna estava a acalma-la mas um leve bater na porta sobressaltou-a.

- O que é?

- Preciso de uma coisa que está aí dentro, ainda demoras?

- Não, já estou a sair.

- Está bem. Eu espero aqui fora.

Mas porque é que ele aparece sempre que estou a relaxar e esquecer-me de tudo? - pensou.

Saiu da casa de banho apenas com uma toalha, com os nervos tinha-se esquecido de levar a roupa para se mudar.

- Isto vai melhorando. – disse James comento Lily com os olhos.

- Pois, mas disto não vai passar – e saiu em direcção ao quarto.

Voltou a trancar a porta do quarto e vestiu o pijama. Já eram 3 horas da manhã e o corpo de Lily deu sinal de cansaço. Apagou o lampião e deixou-se dormir.

Não voltou a sonhar, nem com James nem Peter.

Um leve som foi despertando-a. Alguém estava a bater à porta.

- Quem é?

- Quem é que haveria de ser? Vive muita gente nesta casa – ironizou.

Lily bufou.

- Quero o pequeno-almoço.

- Eu não sou a cozinheira, sou a governanta.

- Eu sei, mas a governanta se quer receber o seu salário vai ter que tratar da casa e de mim. E neste momento eu quero o comer.

Irritada, levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta. Não precisou ligar o lampião pois na noite anterior tinha-se esquecido de fechar as persianas e a luz do dia iluminava-lhe o quarto.

- Já te disse que não sou tua empregada.

- Lily, por favor. Tenho fome e preciso de ir o mais depressa para a vila. Se quiseres altero o contracto e também aumento o teu salário. Agora só quero mesmo é comer que ontem não jantei.

- Não é preciso mudares nada – ela pensou que com o que recebia dava para ser mais que governanta e empregada daquela casa. – Dá-me 5 minutos para mudar de roupa.

Lily arrependeu-se do que tinha dito. James estava a olhá-la de cima abaixo e parou nas suas pernas. O pijama que ela tinha vestido era uma blusa que lhe ficava muito grande, mas com o olhar que James lhe estava a mandar, nem se tivesse uma armadura se sentiria vestida.

- Se quiseres podes ir assim mesmo, eu não me importo – e picou-lhe o olho.

- Vai chatear outra – e fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Lavou-se, vestiu uns calções e uma blusa e foi até à cozinha. James já estava a tirar o café moído do pacote e quando a viu disse-lhe:

- Pus a mesa lá fora. Só falta mesmo é fazer o café.

- Se me fores buscar laranjas faço também um sumo.

- O teu pedido é uma ordem – fez-lhe uma vénia e saiu.

Enquanto James foi colher as laranjas, Lily pôs a água a ferver e foi ver como é que ele tinha posto a mesa. Não havia muita coisa na mesa, só uns pratos e chávenas, mas mesmo assim notava-se um certo requinte. Ele tinha colhido flores e tinha disposto algumas pétalas sobre a mesa. Se Lily não tivesse tantos problemas, aquilo era uma boa maneira de a cortejar.

- Bonita mesa – disse ela quando o viu chegar pelo canto do olho. – Traz as laranjas que o café já deve estar pronto.

Voltaram à cozinha, onde Lily espremeu as laranjas e James arranjou os cafés.

Levaram o café e o sumo para o alpendre, e sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

Lily tentou ignorá-lo enquanto abria o pão e lhe espalhava a manteiga.

- Uma colega vem passar uns dias cá ao monte.

- Que bom.

- Não te incomoda que ela te venha a dar mais trabalho?

- Claro que não. Onde é que ela vai dormir?

- Ainda não decidi isso muito bem.

- E porque não dorme no mesmo quarto que tu?

- Ela não é nada disso para mim.

- Nada disso? Como é que sabes o que é que eu estou a pensar?

- Porque a tua cara diz-me tudo. Ela só deve dormir cá um dia e, antes que digas que ela pode dormir no meu quarto, ela está noiva de um dos sócios da empresa.

- O que podemos fazer é ela dormir comigo no quarto das crianças e tu dormes no meu. Se quiseres podes ficar nele até te ires embora.

- Eu não estou a pensar sair daqui por muito tempo.

- Mesmo assim. Quando ela vier, trocamos de quartos e depois podes ficar naquele que te pertence por direito.

- Lily, eu gosto de dormir no quarto das crianças. Não sabes a quantidade de lembranças que me tem vindo à cabeça cada vez que entro nele.

- Então quando ela…

- Ela chama-se Pam.

- Então quando a Pam se for embora tratamos desse assunto.

Estivera um tempo em silêncio, cada um em seus pensamentos.

- Quando é que a Marlies vai voltar?

- Voltar para onde?

- Para aqui. Sei que ela esteve aqui até há pouco.

- Ela não esteve aqui. Quando eu cheguei todo o monte estava a cair aos bocados e é impossível que ela aqui tenha estado.

- Pela informação que recebi, ela esteve aqui.

- Então as tuas informações estão erradas.

- Mas quando é que ela vai voltar.

- Não sei.

- Lily, já te disse que não sabes mentir.

Lily calou-se. Claro que sabia quando é que Marlies ia voltar ao monte, mas não podia dizer que era depois do filho ter nascido.

- Não sei dizer bem quando é que ela vai voltar.

- E sabes onde é que ela se escondeu desta vez?

- Ela não está escondida.

- Então porque é que se foi embora, antes de eu ter vindo para aqui.

- Ela não se foi embora antes de tu teres chegado, ela já se tinha ido embora há muito tempo, pelas tuas informações, claro.

James olhou-a de lado.

- Como é que contactas com ela?

- Quando vou à vila telefono-lhe.

- Então a próxima vez que lhe ligares dá-lhe o meu número de telemóvel que quero falar com ela.

James deu-lhe um cartão com um número de telemóvel.

- Assim, também vai ser mais fácil para ti falares com ela.

- Claro que sim – ironizou Lily. O que lhe apetecia mais era que ele ouvisse todas as conversas que tinha com a amiga.

Ele acabou de comer e levantou-se sem dizer nada a Lily. Quando ela já tinha terminado de comer, James apareceu vestido de fato e gravata. Parecia mesmo um anúncio de moda.

- Como te disse ontem, vou à vila – disse friamente sem sequer olhar para ela. – Volto ao jantar, por isso é bom que tenhas preparado alguma coisa.

- A educação que me deram, é que quando se fala com uma pessoa que se olhe para a cara dela. – mas James continuou com o olhar posto em qualquer parte menos nela. – E claro que terei o jantar feito. Mais alguma ordem?

- Esta não é boa hora para provocações. Logo, quando voltar voltamos a falar.

James começou a andar mas parou de repente. Olhou Lily que tremeu dos pés à cabeça.

- Mas podes estar certa que vamos falar da tua relação com a minha sobrinha – dizendo isso foi até ao carro, ligou-o e desapareceu pela estrada fora.

- Este homem é louco. Mas o que é que ele tem a ver com a minha amizade com a Marlies?

Lily tirou a mesa e lavou a louça. Como ia estar sozinha em casa e o dia estava abafado, foi até ao quarto e vestiu um simples vestido branco.

Não lhe apetecia trabalhar e como no monte já tudo estava tratado decidiu ir dar uma volta.

Trancou a casa e o portão. James tinha as chaves por isso se ele voltasse mais cedo para o monte, tinha como entrar.

Olhou os dois caminhos que tinha à sua frente. Um levava-a à vila e querendo ou não, ia encontrar James e o outro caminho obrigava-a a passar pela casa de Sirius.

Nenhum dos caminhos lhe agradava mas o motor de um carro tirou-a destes pensamentos.

Um jipe apareceu, ao virar uma esquina, e parou ao pé de Lily. De dentro dele saiu Sirius que correu para os braços de Lily, abraçando-a e dando-lhe dois beijos na face.

- Lily! Que bom que te encontro.

- Olá Sirius. Bom saber que continuas vivo.

- Ainda bem que te lembras de mim. – Sorriu Sirius mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos. – Sei que o meu comportamento não foi o mais apropriado mas por favor, podias vir comigo?

Lily franziu o sobrolho. Olhou-o bem, ele estava com um ar desesperado, mas ela tinha um sentimento contrário e não sabia o que fazer. Parecia que o conhecia de toda a vida e que lhe podia contar qualquer segredo, mas a maneira estranha como a tratou, estava a dar-lhe a volta à cabeça.

- Sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas tenho a sensação que te conheço desde sempre e que posso confiar em ti, por isso mesmo é que vim até cá pedir a tua ajuda.

- Onde?

- Onde?

- Onde queres que eu vá?

- A minha casa. Juro que te posso explicar tudo, mas agora não tenho muito tempo. Além disso, não tenho ninguém em casa e só uma mulher é que me pode ajudar na situação em que me encontro.

- Está bem, vou contigo. Mas não me posso demorar muito tempo.

- Prometo que não.

Sirius sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe outro abraço. Acompanhou Lily até ao jipe abrindo-lhe a porta. Ela agradeceu e viu-o correr para o outro lado, sentando-se no lugar do condutor.

O caminho foi rápido, não dando tempo para trocarem nenhuma palavra entre si. E Lily tinha a sensação que se mesmo que quisesse falar com Sirius, ele estava demasiado feliz para lhe responder.

Entraram dentro da propriedade e Sirius parou o jipe à porta de casa. Ajudou Lily a sair e abriu-lhe a porta da sua casa.

Ouvia-se um leve choro e estranhou, pois Sirius tinha-lhe dito que não havia ninguém em casa.

Ao entrar na casa, Lily deparou-se com uma enorme sala, com enormes sofás e armários, onde se podiam ver fotografias de um Sirius mais novo e alguns troféus. Tinha uma chaminé igual à de Lily e uma televisão.

Sirius levou-a até uma porta e entraram num belo quarto, com uma grande cama branca mas muito desarrumado. Havia roupa por todo o lado, as gavetas estavam abertas e haviam brinquedos espalhados pelo chão.

Sirius olhou para Lily.

- Este é o meu quarto – disse ele muito orgulhoso.

Lily mesmo confiando em Sirius, sentiu medo. Lembrou-se que ele lhe tinha dito que o problema quem o podia resolver era uma mulher. Ele não queria que Lily… Não. Não podia ser isso.

Sirius entrou no quarto e foi até ao outro lado da cama. Abaixou-se e retirou algo de dentro de uma cesta. O embrulho mexeu-se e Lily viu um bebé.

- Quem mente mais poluída tens, Lily. É só um bebé! – Recriminou-se ela.

- Lily, apresento-te a minha filha Emily, mas tratamo-la por Em.

O queixo de Lily caiu.

N.A. – Peço desculpa pelo atraso, mas a faculdade não me tem dado muito tempo de descanso para poder escrever. Este capítulo foi escrito à pressa, por isso peço desculpa pelos erros ortográficos, também foi reescrito mais de 5 vezes porque não gostei muito como estava a ficar. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews. Beijos

Ah! O próximo capítulo já está a meio.

Agradecimentos:

BrendaBlack-Cullen - Oi, obrigado por comentar. Ainda bem que estás a gostar desta fic. Espero que continues a ler. Beijos

Caroline Evans Potter - Oi. Que bom que estás a gostar. Não queria por o Sirius melhor que o James mas é complicado rsrsrsrsrs O Sirius e o James são tudo de bom. Sei que demorou mas espero que esteja bom. Beijos


	5. 4º Capítulo

**Capítulo 4**

Lily ficou estática a olhar para Sirius.

- Como é que tens uma filha?

- Bem Lily, isso é simples – disse rindo e embalando o bebé.

Lily corou.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. O que quero saber é como é que tens uma criança, sendo tu tão novo.

- Bem isso é uma larga história.

Lily olhou-o torto.

- Mas se me ajudares com ela, prometo-te que ao almoço, que estás convidada, te conto tudo.

- Está bem. Que tem ela?

- Bem…

- Não me digas que não sabes.

- Sei. Ela precisa que lhe mudem a fralda – disse o homem, muito baixinho.

Lily mesmo assim percebeu-o, mas se ele nem era capaz de mudar uma fralda à própria filha, ela ia meter-se muito com ele.

- Não percebi.

- Preciso que lhe mudes a fralda.

- Continuo sem perceber.

- Lily, por favor, podes mudar a fralda à Em?

- Está bem. Não percebo é porque é que mudar uma fralda é coisa de mulher.

- Vá Lily, não sejas assim. Todos sabemos que as mulheres são muito maternais e que não podem ver crianças para se derreterem.

- Em muitos casos isso é verdade, mas eu não tenho filhos e podia não o saber fazer.

- Mas isso está-vos no sangue.

- Nem imaginas como estás errado – sussurrou Lily. – A tua sorte é que trabalhei com crianças pequenas.

- Eu sabia – alegrou-se Sirius. – Toma, está tudo aqui dentro desta bolsa.

Passou a bolsa a Lily e ela arranjou a cama para deitar Em.

- Olá linda. Eu sou a Lily e vou cuidar muito bem de ti.

Em sorriu e abriu os braços para Lily a apanhar do colo de Sirius.

- A minha filhinha é muito inteligente, sabe em quem confiar.

- Não deve sair ao pai.

- Por acaso não foi nada disso, Lily. Eu também sou muito inteligente mas aconteceu.

- E muito modesto.

- Eu depois conto-te tudo.

Lily deitou a menina na cama.

- És muito parecida com o teu pai, sabias? – Em sorriu.

- Sim, é muito bonita e …

- Sirius, estava a referir-me aos aspectos físicos, como a cor do cabelo e dos olhos.

- Por isso é que não lhe fiz um teste de paternidade. Ela é a minha cara chapada.

- Sim, é muito bonita – e Lily fez caretas a Em.

Mudou-lhe a fralda e a menina não quis voltar para os braços do pai.

- Ela gostou mesmo muito de ti. Quando a encontramos, não queria o colo de ninguém. Agora dá-se melhor com todos.

- E onde está a tua família?

- Precisaram de ir à cidade. A minha mãe tem que fazer uma operação à vista, e o melhor oftalmólogo é lá que dá as consultas.

- Mas está tudo bem com ela?

- Não é nada de grande preocupação. Já sabes como é, a vista começa a cansar-se com o passar dos anos, e como ela não quer usar lentes mais grossas decidiu fazer a operação.

- Ela faz mais que bem. Eu não tenho óculos, mas se tivesse, seria muito difícil para trabalhar no campo. Como ando sempre com as mãos cheias de terra e ervas, os óculos andariam sempre sujos.

- E como o meu pai não queria que ela fosse sozinha, acompanhou-a. Como nenhum dos dois está cá, e vão ficar fora por mais de uma semana, deram folga aos empregados. Eu como tinha que cá ficar, por causa da Em, fiquei encarregue de todo o monte.

- E como tem estado a correr?

- Muito bem! Hoje foi o primeiro dia que fiquei sozinho e fui logo correr a chamar-te – disse Sirius irónico.

- Não te preocupes, se precisares de ajuda é só pedires que eu ajudo.

- A sério?

- A sério.

- Muito obrigado, Lily. Sei que te vou pedir ajuda, mas se estiver a incomodar ou a abusar, por favor diz-me.

- Claro que não vais abusar. Eu não me importo de ajudar, além disso tenho tudo pronto no monte e não tenho tido muito que fazer. A única coisa que tenho que fazer é regar, porque os dias ainda estão muito quentes.

- Eu aqui tenho sistema de rega, mas o meu monte é maior que o teu e tenho trabalhadores.

- Sim, eu estou sozinha, por isso também não tenho muitas coisas plantadas. Mas quando cheguei ao monte, haviam muitas coisas plantadas e também não as quero perder.

- E não tens um sistema de rega? É que a casa costumava ter todos os tipos de luxo e facilidades.

- Ela tem muitas coisas úteis, mas não sei o que se passa com as mangueiras, que cada vez que as ligo, não sai água e ainda ouço uns barulhos muito estranhos.

- Já sei o que é. As mangueiras estão entupidas, mas se quiseres um dia destes passo lá por tua casa e arranjo-te isso. Não é um trabalho muito difícil.

- Agradecia-te muito.

- Em, queres ficar ao colo de Lily?

A menina sorriu e agarrou-se a Lily.

- Considero isso como um sim. Anda, vou mostrar-te a casa e os campos.

- Estou atrás de ti.

Sirius começou pelos quartos, depois pelas salas, casa de banho e por fim a cozinha. A casa era muito mais majestosa por dentro do que o que se podia imaginar por fora.

Foram até ás traseiras da casa e aquilo era magnífico. A mãe de Sirius tinha criado um pequeno jardim, com flores rasteiras, baloiços e muita relva.

- A minha mãe fez isto para mim. Como o meu pai levava o dia inteiro no campo, e ela tinha que cuidar do gado e da comida dos empregados, construíram-me este jardim para não me sentir tão só. Passei os melhores tempos da minha vida aqui, com os meus amigos.

Os olhos de Sirius iluminaram-se.

- É muito bonito. Agora a Em também vai poder brincar no mesmo sitio que o pai.

- Não tenho a certeza disso. Vamos continuar.

Como é que Sirius não tinha a certeza disso? A menina não podia abandonar o lar familiar – pensou Lily. Mas como Sirius continuou a andar em direcção às estrebarias (o armazém que Lily tinha visto quando tinha ido levar a Graciela a Sirius), ela não o quis pressionar.

O estábulo era enorme. Á entrada via-se muito feno e todo o material que era usado para tratar dos animais e do campo. A meio estavam as estrebarias e podia ver-se o focinho de alguns cavalos.

- Quando quiseres andar em algum cavalo é só dizeres. Eles são muito mansinhos e não têm medo das pessoas desconhecidas.

- A sério? Muito obrigado. Vai ser com muito prazer que aceito esse convite.

Havia uma porta lateral por onde as vacas e ovelhas saíam para pastar e ao fundo, claro, estavam dois cubículos para os animais.

- Os animais não estão todos aqui. Quando alguém vai para fora, ou precisa de ajuda nos montes, os vizinhos ajudam-se mutuamente. E como eu ia ficar sozinho com a Em, não ia poder tratar de tanto animal, mesmo nós não tendo muitos.

- Mas se precisares de alguma coisa, também me podes ir chamar. Não precisa de ser só por causa da Em, em tudo o que puder ser útil.

- Muito obrigado, Lily. Mas em principio não será necessário. Só não chamo os nossos empregados porque mereciam um descanso. Mas sei que tenho que te ir chamar ao monte, ou já tens electricidade?

- Não, continuo sem electricidade. Acho que é uma boa maneira de poupar dinheiro, e além disso existem muitos lampiões, e a garagem está cheia de petróleo.

- Para nós é melhor utilizar-mos a electricidade, já que temos animais que às vezes ficam doentes e precisam de cuidados veterinários.

- Eu só preciso do telefone para falar com à Marlies.

- Não telefonas à tua família? – disse Sirius franzindo uma sobrancelha.

- Já falei demais – pensou ela.

- Já está na hora do almoço. Entramos?

Sirius estranhou que Lily não lhe tivesse respondido a uma pergunta tão simples, mas decidiu não força-la.

- Claro que sim. Eu faço o comer.

- Não se apercebeu de nada – congratulou-se ela sorrindo.

- E o que vais fazer?

- Sou um óptimo cozinheiro, é só pedires que eu faço.

- Ummm, assim é difícil. Qual é a especialidade do chefe?

- Tenho sopa de legumes, que são claro, da nossa horta, de segundo posso fazer uns bifinhos com cogumelos e salada e de sobremesa tenho mousse de chocolate ou gelatina.

- A ementa agrada-me. A Em come connosco?

- Sim. Ela já come algumas coisas.

Foram andando de volta à casa, com Em ainda nos braços de Lily.

Sirius entrou primeiro na casa.

- Não tens um sítio para por a Em? É que te quero ajudar com a comida.

- Está um andarilho no quarto. Eu já te o trago.

Sirius demorou 2 minutos e além de trazer o andarilho trouxe também alguns brinquedos.

- Ela cansasse depressa.

Lily pôs a mesa na cozinha, enquanto Sirius aqueceu a sopa e fez os bifes.

- Já está tudo na mesa. O que queres mais que faça?

- Podes abrir a garrafa do vinho. Ou não queres?

Lily não era muito de beber vinho, mas porque não cometer uma pequena loucura de vez em quando.

- Claro que quero. Onde é que ele está?

- Vais até à despensa e no chão estão lá algumas garrafas de vinho tinto. Podes trazer a que quiseres.

- Está bem.

Lily abriu a garrafa enquanto Sirius acabava os bifes e fazia a salada.

- Está tudo pronto. Vamos comer.

Lily apanhou Em do andarilho e sentou-a numa cadeira para bebés, ficando entre ela e Sirius.

Começaram a comer e Sirius falava muito animadamente sobre todos os planos que tinha para o futuro, tanto para ele e Em como para o monte.

- Sirius. Sei que não deves querer falar no assunto, mas se quiseres desabafar ou precisares de um ombro, tens-me aqui.

- Eu prometi que te falava de toda esta situação.

- Sei que prometes-te, mas se não quiseres não é preciso falarmos nisso.

- Não faz mal, eu falo. É até bom poder falar com mais alguém sobre a Em do que com os meus pais. E também não é um segredo muito grande, já que todos os empregados sabem, logo, toda a vila sabe. No dia em que te prometi ir buscar a Graciela, ou seja, no dia a seguir ao nosso encontro, apareceu-me de manhã, uma antiga namorada.

Sirius calou-se.

- Sim? – encorajou Lily.

- Eu sempre fui muito namoradeiro. A minha mãe sempre me disse que elas se podiam aproveitar de mim, já que tenho, e sejamos honestos, muito dinheiro. E foi o que acabou por acontecer. Conhecemo-nos quando eu andava na universidade, numa festa. Não foi amor nem nada, apenas uma noite como muitas das que tive. Agora sou diferente.

Lily alçou a sobrancelha.

- A sério, Lily. Amadureci muito no meu último ano na universidade, porque foi o único ano, em toda a minha vida, que estive completamente sozinha. Então, nessa manhã, ela apareceu-me aqui à porta com uma criança nos braços. Disse-me que era minha filha e que queria dinheiro em troca dela. Apanhei um susto tão grande que os meus pais apareceram à porta e trataram de tudo. Paga-mos bastante dinheiro e ela trouxe uns papéis que diziam que ela não tinha qualquer poder sobre a filha, que não gostava do que tinha feito e desapareceu sem nem olhar para trás.

- Mas que tipo de mulher é essa?

- Não a posso desculpar por uma coisa destas, Lily. Porque ela descartou-se tão facilmente da nossa filha. Mas soube mais tarde, que ela sempre teve muitos problemas com os pais por a mãe não ter podido ter mais filhos depois do seu nascimento. A mãe sempre a culpou de tudo e ela sempre foi muito fria no que se relacionava a crianças. Nem sei mesmo como é que ela teve a filha.

- Sirius, ela não podia abortar a filha.

- Ela disse o mesmo, por isso é que veio ter comigo. Se eu não quisesse a criança ela ia dá-la para adopção.

- Ao menos soubeste da existência da Em. O que estás a pensar fazer com ela?

- Vou criá-la como minha filha, claro. Se a soube fazer, também a sei criar. Só não sei se serei tão bom pai como foi o meu.

- Acho que é um pensamento muito maturo e é normal que tenhas medo porque isto foi tudo muito repentino, mas vais ser um pai tão bom como o teu. A Em nunca será como tu, porque cada um tem a sua maneira de ser, o que importa é que a ames cada dia da tua vida, que o resto se há-de resolver.

- Obrigado – e ele agarrou-lhe a mão, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

O resto do almoço correu tranquilamente. Depois de arrumarem a cozinha e de Em ter ido dormir a sesta, Sirius e Lily, foram até à sala beber um chá.

- Sirius, podia usar o teu telefone?

- Ah! Queres ligar para o teu namorado? Já estás com saudades dele.

- Não – disse Lily secamente.

- Oh! Podes usar. Tens um na sala ao pé da biblioteca.

- Obrigado.

Lily foi até ao telefone, deixando Sirius sozinho.

- Estou – disse Lily quando ouviu um barulho no outro lado da linha.

- Lily?

- Sim, sou eu. Então, como está tudo?

- Estamos bem. E tu como estás?

- Óptima. Amiga, não tenho muito tempo para falar contigo porque estou em casa do Sirius…

- Estás em casa do Sirius? O meu vizinho?

- Sim. Ele precisou da minha ajuda e como parecia muito aflito vim ajudá-lo. Mas não te preocupes que não foi nada de especial, já sabes como são os homens.

- Claro que sei. Lembro-me tão bem do Sirius. Brincávamos aí no monte num jardim muito bonito, ele foi a minha primeira paixão – Marlies riu.

- Marlies, não te queria apressar mas preciso de umas informações.

- Assim assustas-me. Mas diz lá o que é que precisas.

- Apareceu um homem no monte à tua procura, que diz que é teu tio.

- Mas eles não sabiam…

- Não sabiam o quê?

- Lembrei-me agora que lhe mandei os nossos contractos. Mas quem é ele?

- Disse que se chamava James, mas achei estranho pois tu não podes ter um tio quase da tua idade.

- Oh! James! Como é que ele está? Está bom?

- Sim, está bom – disse Lily perplexa.

- Ele é o meu tio mais novo. Crescemos juntos, mas com o tempo afastamo-nos, ele decidiu continuar a trabalhar na empresa familiar e eu não.

- Ele quer falar de ti. De certeza que não queres contar à tua família do bebé?

- É a única coisa que tenho a certeza. Por muito que eles digam que gostam de mim, já estive metida em muitas complicações e eles sempre me tiveram que ajudar, por isso, quero-lhes mostrar que posso cuidar muito bem de mim e do meu bebé, mesmo sem o pai.

- Continuas sem querer contar as coisas ao Remus?

- Sim. Também sabes que mesmo querendo não poderia falar com ele já que os pais cortaram-lhe qualquer ligação comigo e com os antigos amigos.

- E onde digo que estás?

- Não sei, Lily. Não estava à espera que viessem á minha procura. O que podes dizer é que está tudo bem e para ele não se preocupar, que quando eu quiser falar com eles, eu entro em contacto.

- Está bem. Não tenho mais nada com que me preocupar?

- Lily, para ser sincera até tens. O James é um bom homem, maravilhoso, mas para ter informações minhas é capaz de qualquer coisa, inclusivo seduzir-te.

- Sabes que eu não sou fácil de seduzir.

- James é capaz.

- Não acredito nisso. Ele é muito mandão mas acho que não me ia seduzir para ter informações tuas. Além disso, não sou assim tão bonita.

- És mais bonita do que pensas. Só quero que tenhas muito cuidado e se vires que não aguentas vem-te embora que eu arranjo-te aqui um lugar para ficares.

- A proposta é muito tentadora, mas preciso do dinheiro e não vai ser um homem que me vai obrigar a fugir. E também sabes que só quero distância de homens.

- Mas estás na casa do Sirius?

- Ele para mim é como se fosse mulher. Tenho uma grande confiança nele, mesmo conhecendo-o à muito pouco tempo. Olha, tenho que ir que já o deixei sozinho por muito tempo e também não quero abusar da hospitalidade dele.

- Se precisares de alguma coisa liga-me que eu vejo tudo o que posso ajudar.

- Não te preocupes que nada há-de passar. Aproveita para descansar enquanto podes que depois de o bebé nascer não o podes fazer.

- Vou tentar não me preocupar.

- Não. Não te vais preocupar. Se tiver algum problema, o Sirius pode resolve-lo.

- Está bem. Um beijo.

- Beijos e cuida de ti.

Lily voltou à sala mas Sirius não estava lá. Foi até ao quarto de Sirius e encontrou-o com Em nos braços.

- Hoje não lhe apetece dormir muito – brincou ele.

- Ela que venha para a sala connosco, pode ser que se deixe dormir nos teus braços.

Foram para a sala, mas Em não quis ficar no colo de Sirius e sim no de Lily.

- Acho que ganhas-te uma nova admiradora.

- Ela é que é um amor. Talvez sinta a falta da mãe.

- Ela vai sempre sentir a falta da mãe, mas eu vou fazer tudo o que puder, talvez até encontrar-lhe uma nova mãe – e piscou a Lily.

- Por muito que goste da Em… - Sirius pigarreou – e de ti também, não o poderia fazer. Quando me casar tem que ser por amor, e o amor que sinto por vocês, os dois, é só de amizade.

- Eu sei disso, mas valia a pena tentar.

- Acho que já está na minha hora.

- Mas se não tens ninguém em casa, sempre me podes fazer companhia para o jantar.

- Mesmo que quisesse não posso, tenho muitas coisas para regar.

- Queres que passe por lá agora?

Lily olhou para o relógio. Eram 4.00 horas da tarde e ela não sabia a que horas James voltaria para casa. Lily não sabia porquê mas não queria que James soubesse da sua amizade com Sirius.

- É melhor não. Fica mesmo para outro dia.

- Está bem, acompanhamos-te ao portão.

Sirius foi com Lily, que tinha Em nos braços, até ao portão.

- Em agora tens que ir para o colo do pai, mas prometo que um dia destes volto para te ver, está bem?

A menina agarrou-se muito ao pescoço de Lily.

- Também vou ter muitas saudades tuas.

Em deu um beijo a Lily e passou para o colo do pai.

- Não te esqueças, se precisares de alguma coisa, seja o que for, é se dizeres.

- Muito obrigado, outra vez.

Lily foi até ao monte a pé. Não queria pensar em James, nem na noite que teria pela frente com ele.

Como Sirius lhe tinha dado alguns bifes, ela não tinha que se preocupar com o jantar por isso foi regar.

James apareceu quando Lily estava a acabar.

- Lily! – gritou James no alpendre.

Lily suspirou.

- Lily!

James começou a andar em direcção dela.

- Lily.

- Olá James.

- Porque é que não me respondes-te?

- Porque não te ouvi.

- Está bem. E o que vamos jantar?

- Bifes.

- Só?

- Sim, que querias comer mais?

- Não sei, alguma coisa de especial.

- A única coisa que tenho é bifes, que sobraram do almoço.

- Está bem. Demoras muito?

- Não. Só me falta acabar este canto.

- Espero por ti em casa.

Lily acabou a rega e meteu-se na cozinha. Os bifes estavam feitos, era mesmo só aquecer e comer.

Lily pôs a mesa e fez sumo enquanto James andava pelo quarto a falar ao telemóvel.

- Lily – gritou James.

- Outra vez. Mas o que é que ele tanto me quer?

- Anda cá.

Lily foi até à porta do quarto de James, que a esperava.

- O jantar já está pronto?

- Sim, está tudo pronto.

James meteu-se para dentro do quarto.

- Afinal não posso ir.

- Não se passa nada, só que o meu jantar já está pronto. Fica para outra vez. Está bem. Até amanhã.

James saiu do quarto.

- Então vamos jantar.

- Claro – disse Lily consternada.

Foram até ao alpendre.

- Queres vinho?

- Claro, um bom tinto fica sempre bem.

Lily foi até à despensa buscar o vinho.

- Acompanha-me.

- Não sou muito de beber – disse Lily. – Se beber mais um copo começo a passar mal – pensou.

- Mas um copo não faz mal a ninguém.

E Lily teve que beber.

Comeram e beberam, e James não deixava que o copo de Lily esvazia-se.

- Acho que não consigo beber mais nada – disse quando James lhe tentava encher o copo.

- És tão fraquinha.

- Sim, sou, mas é só com o vinho.

- Isso vou ter que o ver.

- Vou lavar a louça.

Lily tentou levantar-se mas as pernas falharam.

- Parece que vais ter que ficar na minha companhia por mais tempo.

Lily tentou outra vez, e desta vez as pernas não falharam.

- Parece que não – disse ela.

- Então ajudo-te a arrumar as coisas.

Foram até à cozinha, e enquanto Lily lavava a louça, James limpava-a.

- Pronto, está tudo arrumado.

- Acompanha-me num conhaque.

- Não posso mesmo.

- Juro que não te peço mais nada, e até te deixo ir para a cama mais cedo.

Como Lily não estava para se chatear acedeu ao seu pedido.

Ficaram na cozinha, Lily encostada à bancada e James sentado à mesa.

- Ficas linda quando bebes. As tuas faces ficam completamente vermelhas.

- Obrigado, acho eu.

- Sabes, é muito difícil viver na mesma casa que tu.

- Como é que podes dizer isso se só estamos a viver na mesma casa desde ontem?

- Eu sou um homem, Lily, sei bem o que estou a dizer.

James levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

- Sabes que és a mulher mais linda que conheço?

- Deixa de ser mentiroso.

- Eu não minto, pelo menos para ti.

- Isso é para me deixares comovida?

- Porque é que estás a ser assim?

- Eu sou assim.

- Não. Tu não és assim, pelo menos não comigo.

- Mas se tu não me conheces.

- Conheço, melhor do que possas imaginar.

- Isso é alguma ameaça?

- Não.

James acariciou-lhe a face.

- Mesmo que não acredites, és linda.

Lily ia responder-lhe, mas James beijou-a. Lily tentou afastá-lo mas ele colou-a à bancada. Não foi um beijo normal para ela, pois nunca tinha beijado outra pessoa sem ser Peter. E foram os pensamentos sobre Peter que a fizeram parar o beijo.

- Não posso fazer isto.

James afastou-se.

- Porque não? Eu sou um homem e tu uma mulher.

- A Marlies bem me disse que tu ias-te aproveitar de mim.

- Então já falas-te com a minha sobrinha. E que conversa é essa de eu me querer aproveitar de ti?

- Ela só me disse que tu eras capaz de tudo para teres informações sobre ela, incluindo seduzir-me.

- E ela pensou que tu eras capaz de me agradar?

- Sim.

- Isso quer dizer que estás com medo de mim?

- Não.

- Mas devias ter.

Lily assustou-se.

- Acho que o conhaque me fez falar mais do que devia. Vou para a cama.

- Espera, Lily.

Lily parou à porta da cozinha.

- Não te queria assustar.

- E o que é que querias que pensa-se se um homem com o teu porte me disse-se que o melhor era ter medo dele?

- Eu sei que fui uma besta, Lily. Desculpa-me.

- Estás desculpado. Agora se não te importas vou deitar-me.

- Tudo bem. Vemo-nos amanhã. Dorme bem.

- Tu também.

Lily foi para o seu quarto, trancou a porta, vestiu o pijama e meteu-se na cama.

- Como é que vou ter uma boa noite se continuo a sentir os teus lábios nos meus – disse em voz baixa e uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela cara.

Continua

N.A. – Aqui estou eu. A boa notícia é que não demorei muito para subir o capítulo, a má é que o próximo vai demorar pelo menos um mês porque tenho exames na faculdade e montes de trabalhos para fazer. Espero que continuem por aí a acompanhar a fic, que eu de certeza não a vou abandonar. Deixe uma pessoa feliz e mande reviews. Um beijo a todos os que estão a ler.

Agradecimentos:

Aline Cullen – Obrigado pelo comentário. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos

Thaty – Obrigado pelo comentário. O Sirius é lindo sempre. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Beijos

Jáh Evans – Muito obrigado por comentar. Acho que a maneira de eles falarem assim é porque eu sou portuguesa rsrsrsrsrs Por acaso nunca tinha pensado num ano em específico, mas pode-se situar a história talvez nos anos 80, o que me dizes? Não costumo demorar muito a subir os capítulos, mas a faculdade este ano está a dar cabo de mim, e este mês até ao natal está completamente cheio de exames e trabalhos por isso para não me abandonarem. O normal é ser de duas em duas semanas. Beijos


	6. 5º Capítulo

**Capítulo 5**

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas Lily não conseguindo dormir mais foi até à rua decidida a regar.

- Se não consigo dormir, o melhor é ir adiantando trabalho – pensou.

Foi para perto do portão pois era sempre o sítio mais difícil de regar.

As árvores já não tinham fruta e estavam quase nuas. Lily pôs a mangueira na terra e sentou-se encostada ao muro. Estava bem escondida, por isso era impossível que alguém a visse.

- Olá jeitosa!

Lily engasgou-se. Olhou para todos os lados mas não viu ninguém.

- Estou aqui em cima.

Lily levantou-se e viu-o.

- Sirius! O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Bom dia também para ti.

- Oh, sim. Bom dia. Desculpa, mas não estava à espera de encontrar aqui ninguém e a esta hora.

- Não é assim tão cedo. É, costume acordarmos sempre cedo, que há sempre muito trabalho para ser feito. Eu e a Emily já fomos à vila, dê-mos uma volta e ia-mos voltar agora para casa para ela descansar.

Em estava no seu carrinho e quando viu Lily estendeu-lhe os braços.

- Agora não pode ser, temos que ira para casa que o paizão tem que ir trabalhar.

- O paizão? – Lily riu.

- Claro que sim, eu sou um pai muito especial.

- És sim senhor – disse Lily sem conseguir parar de rir. – Como é que me viste?

- Com esse teu cabelo? Só um míope é que não te via.

- Ah, esqueci-me – disse tocando o cabelo.

- Não sei como é que te podes esquecer de um cabelo tão bonito.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Ah! Trouxe-te uma coisa que compra-mos na vila em prova de agradecimento pela ajuda que nos deste ontem.

- Mas eu não quero nada.

- Mas já compra-mos.

- E já consegues mudar as fraldas à Em?

- Claro, já virei profissional. Eu disse-te que sou muito bom.

Em riu.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Lily.

Sirius mexeu num saco que estava pendurado no carrinho de Em e tirou um embrulho.

- Toma, para o teu pequeno-almoço.

- Obrigado, mas acho que só vou comer ao lanche, é que já tomei o pequeno-almoço.

- Lily é só um bolinho, não te vai fazer mal. Além disso, já estás muito melhor fisicamente.

- Eu sempre fui assim.

- Não me mintas, nem a ti própria. Os dois sabemos que estavas muito em baixo e magra mas agora pareces bem, por isso come o bolo que te comprei e nada de dietas.

- Sim senhor – e Lily fez-lhe uma continência.

- A sério, Lily.

- Juro que vou continuar a alimentar-me como deve ser, mas a sério, não tenho fome – Sirius ia abrir a boca mas Lily calou-o. – Mas depois de acabar a rega como-o.

- Assim gosto mais de ouvir. Agora vamos andando antes que queria começar a chover.

- Até logo e obrigado pelo bolo. Adeus Em.

E foram andando pela estrada acima. Lily deixou o bolo na cozinha e foi acabar a rega.

Quando voltou à casa James estava a pôr a mesa no alpendre.

- Bom dia, Lily! – disse James dando-lhe dois beijos nas faces.

- Bom dia – disse ela muito vermelha.

- Já está tudo pronto para comermos. Ia mesmo agora ver de ti.

- Dá-me dois minutos, só tenho de lavar as mãos.

Lily foi até à casa de banho, lavou-se e foi até à cozinha apanhar o bolo que Sirius lhe tinha dado. Procurou e procurou mas não o encontrou.

- James, viste um bolo que estava na mesa da cozinha?

- Um que estava embrulhado num papel cinzento?

- Sim.

- Vi.

- E?

- E o quê?

- Onde é que ele está? – desesperou-se Lily.

- Sabes, Lily, vi-o ali tão sozinho e não resisti.

- O quê? – gritou.

- É que estava tão sozinho – disse James com cara de cãozinho abandonado.

- Mas o bolo era para mim.

- E, por sinal, estava muito bom.

- E ainda tens o descaramento de me dizer isso?

- É que estava mesmo. Mas hoje tenho que ir outra vez à vila e trago-te outro. Agora senta-te e come.

- Está bem, mas só não me zango contigo porque logo vou ter outro bolo para comer.

- Não quero ser mal criado nem nada, mas não achas que estás a ficar um pouco gordinha?

- Claro que não. Como é que me podes dizer uma coisa dessas?

- É a verdade.

- E qual é o problema se estou mais rechonchuda?

- Nenhum, eu gosto de ti de qualquer maneira.

Lily abriu a boca mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Apanhou um pão e meteu-o na boca.

- Precisas de alguma coisa da vila?

- Sim, mas tenho que ser eu a comprá-las.

- Então vens comigo. Não estou a pensar demorar-me muito por lá.

- Prefiro ir de bicicleta.

- Claro que é melhor, mas quando a tempestade começar onde é que te proteges?

- O tempo não está assim tão mau.

- Acredita em mim, quando o tempo aqui fica assim, escuro e sem correr uma aragem, chove por semanas seguidas.

- Semanas?

James assentiu.

- Então é melhor comprar mantimentos.

- Isso é um sim? – e James abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Sim.

Depois de comerem e arrumarem tudo foram até ao carro.

- Lily, não podes entrar no meu carro assim.

- Porque não?

- Tens as roupas todas cheias de pó e lama.

Lily olhou-se. Era verdade, as suas calças que deveriam ser azuis claras estavam castanhas.

- Dá-me dois minutos que mudo depressa de roupa.

Lily correu para dentro de casa e trocou as roupas por um leve vestido de alças branco e um casaco azul. O tempo estava mesmo a mudar.

Voltou para perto de James.

- Estás muito melhor.

- Obrigado.

Meteram-se os dois no carro e James ligou o carro. Foram até ao portão e Lily teve que sair para o poder abrir e depois do carro passar fechar.

James ia muito calado e Lily não queria meter conversa, mas quando ele parou o carro assustou-se.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, só quero que vejas uma coisa.

Lily franziu o sobrolho.

- Vais adorar.

James saiu do carro e Lily seguiu-o. Deixaram o carro para trás das suas costas e seguiram um caminho por meio dos arbustos.

Pararam perto de um riacho e James sentou-se.

- Não disseste que vinha aí chuva? O melhor é despacharmo-nos.

- Para um bocado. Vê a visto que te rodeia.

Lily olhou para todos os lados. Mesmo o céu estando cinzento, ao longe ainda se podiam ver uns raios de sol que se projectavam na relva esverdeada. O riacho tinha uma água límpida, com muitos calhaus e James fazia com que tudo parecesse muito mais bonito.

- O que é que estás a pensar, Lily – disse James quando a viu tão parada.

- Tens razão, a paisagem é linda.

- Senta-te aqui comigo.

Lily não soube porque o fez, mas sentou-se mesmo ao lado dele.

- Não vejo está vista há anos, mas está tal e qual como me lembrava dela.

- É impressionante como certas coisas nunca mudam.

- Sim.

James pôs o braço em volta dos ombros de Lily que se arrepiou.

- Nunca senti isto por ninguém – disse James olhando o horizonte.

- Eu… eu…

- Não precisas de dizer nada.

James acariciou a face de Lily e mesmo tendo as mãos geladas não se desviou, mas as suas defesas começaram a gritar.

- Dizes isso a todas as que trazes aqui? – disse ela friamente.

James olhou-a bem nos olhos.

- És a primeira mulher que trago aqui, e hás-de ser a única.

Agora Lily já não conseguia dizer mais nada, e quando James se aproximou para beijá-la ela deixou.

Foi um beijo apaixonante que lhes tirou a respiração aos dois, mas que parou de repente quando Lily ouviu um trovão ao longe.

- É melhor ir-mos.

- Sim, mas isto não fica assim. Eu quero tudo de ti.

- E quem disse que eu te quero dar alguma coisa?

- Podes dizer o que quiseres, mas neste momento nada me vai fazer mudar de ideias. O teu corpo diz tudo. Basta eu tocar-te para ele vibrar.

Lily não respondeu e foi andando até ao carro, sendo seguida por James.

O resto da viagem foi feita num silêncio sepulcral.

Ao chegaram á vila, James deixou-a na padaria e desapareceu. Lily comprou mais coisas do que deveria, mas se aquela tempestade dura-se semanas iam precisar de muitas coisas.

Quando Lily vinha sair da mercearia, James parou o carro à sua frente, mas em vez de sair James saiu uma mulher esbelta, loira e com uns olhos tão azuis como o céu.

- Bonjour – disse ela.

- Olá – disse uma Lily que não percebia quase nada de francês.

James saiu do lugar do passageiro.

- Lily, esta é Pam. Pam, Lily.

- Então esta era a famosa Pam – pensou Lily.

- Já estou pronto, o autocarro da Pam não se atrasou. E tu? – disse James que não tirava os olhos dela.

- Também. Só vieste à vila para a vires buscar?

- Sim. Ela não podia ir a pé para o monte.

Uma onde de ciúmes invadiu Lily.

- Então vamos embora?

- Claro. Entra no carro, eu conduzo, mas deixa a Pam ir à frente que ela nunca esteve afastada da cidade e não sabe sequer o que são vacas. Ah, é verdade, ela só sabe falar francês, mas acho que vão conseguir falar por gestos que ela é muito comunicativa.

Entraram para o carro e Lily foi a remoer todo o caminho, enquanto que James falava em francês com Pam.

Lily foi a primeira a sair do carro quando chegaram ao monte, mas James foi atrás dela e parou-a.

- Temos que falar por causa do quarto da Pam.

- O que é que tem?

- Estava a pensar que ela não se sentia bem a dormir no mesmo quarto que tu, já que não se conhecem, e que podia ficar no teu quarto.

- E onde é que eu vou dormir?

- Podes dormir no meu quarto.

- E onde dormes tu? – Lily levantou a sobrancelha à espera da resposta.

- Estava a pensar dormir no sofá, mas ele está muito velho e vou ficar cheio de problemas nas costas. Se não te importasses dormia no mesmo quarto que tu…

- Mas… - Lily interrompeu-o.

- O quarto tem três camas e se quiseres cada um fica em seu canto, e prometo também que não faço nada que tu não queiras.

- Aí é que estava o problema – pensou Lily. – Mesmo cheia de problemas ainda se conseguia meter em mais.

- Está bem. – disse Lily derrotada. – Mas o único que quero de ti é distância.

James beijou-lhe a face e foi ter com Pam.

- O que é que eu vou fazer com James a dormir no meu quarto? E se isto vais mais longe do que devia? – disse Lily baixinho. Foi até ao seu quarto e tirou tudo o que era dela.

No quarto de James guardou as coisas no armário mas ao fechá-lo deixou cair uma almofada. Lily sabia que era de James e quando ia mete-la de novo no armário o seu cheiro foi-lhe ter ao nariz.

- Como é que ele é capaz de me deixar tão maluca? – pensou.

Respirou fundo e pôs a almofada no sítio. Foi até à cozinha e ouviu Pam e James rirem, olhou pela porta para os dois, mas estes estavam aos beijos. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto de Lily.

Continua…

N.A. – Vejam quem decidiu aparecer. Faltam 4 horas para a passagem de ano e eu aqui a escrever este capítulo. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas também tive poucas reviews e fiquei em baixo. Desejo a todos um óptimo ano novo com tudo de bom. Beijos enormes

Agradecimento às reviews:

Rose Anne Samartinne – Olá, obrigado pelo comentário. O James pode ser mau, mas também tem o seu lado romântico só que ainda não apareceu. Espero que continues a ler e um bom ano novo. Beijos

Jáh Evans – Acho que os anos 80 são os melhores devido ao estilo da roupa e à mudança que ouve nesses tempos. Cá em Portugal existem muitos montes assim, mas claro que já têm electricidade. Mas sei por experiência própria que no Reino Unido é assim porque estive lá a viver 4 meses. As casas também já têm electricidade, mas há muitas pessoas que preferem não ter. Sei que demorei muito mas é que estou a acabar o semestre e tenho muitos exames para fazer, mas no final de Janeiro tenho umas férias e estou a pensar aproveitá-las para escrever o resto da fic. Um bom ano novo com tudo de bom. Beijos


	7. 6º Capítulo

**Capítulo 6**

Lily olhava-se no espelho da casa de banho. O jantar tinha-lhe caído mal no estômago e tinha-o deitado todo fora.

- Não chegava o James a trair-me ainda por cima estou a ficar doente – pensou.

Passou a escova pelos dentes e lavou a cara com água fria enquanto se lembrava da noite que tinham passado.

O jantar tinha corrido muito bem. Pam gesticulava tudo o que dizia para Lily perceber o que eles falavam, mas a conversa não passou de banalidades.

Lily arrumou a cozinha enquanto James mostrava a casa a Pam, e depois juntaram-se os três para a sala.

James acendeu a lareira, pois as noites começavam a arrefecer. Pam sentara-se no sofá grande ao pé de James enquanto que Lily estava no sofá mais pequeno o mais longe possível deles mas perto da lareira.

Pam passou uma mão pelo braço de James indo depositá-la na sua perna. James pareceu um pouco desconfortável e quando abriu a boca para dizer algo foi interrompido por Lily.

- Vou fazer chá. Querem? – disse olhando directamente para James.

James fez a tradução e pediu chá para os dois.

Lily foi até à cozinha e enquanto fazia o chá deixou-se estar quieta para a cabeça não começar a andar à roda pois uma tontura invadiu-a. Respirou fundo e encostou a testa na bancada da cozinha.

Meteu o chá nas chávenas e foi andando para a sala com uma grande bandeja. Quando ouviu James a discutir com Pam, parou e escondeu-se.

- Agora é que convinha perceber alguma coisa de francês – pensou.

Alguma coisa estava mal entre os dois pois a confrontação era evidente no timbre da voz de cada um.

Lily esticou o peito e entrou como se não tivesse ouvido nada. James tinha um dedo apontado a Pam e estava de pé, atrás do sofá onde Lily antes estava sentada enquanto Pam continuava no mesmo sítio, com as pernas cruzadas e um olhar que podia furar a alma de qualquer um.

Mal se aperceberam da presença de Lily, James voltou para o lado de Pam. Esta voltou a relaxar e colocou, novamente, a mão sob a perna de James.

- Lily, o que pensas fazer amanhã? É que estamos a pensar ir uns dias para Paris. O que me dizes? – perguntou James enquanto Pam olhava muito séria para Lily.

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas não quero interromper nada. Além disso tenho muito que fazer nos próximos dias, algumas macieiras precisam de ser podadas.

- E não podes deixar isso para outra altura. Tenho a certeza que nunca viste uma cidade tão bonita.

- Aí é que tu te enganas – disse Lily elevando o nariz.

- Não sabia que uma governanta tinha dinheiro para ir até Paris.

- E não tenho. Fui lá a trabalho – O que não era certamente mentira, pensou.

- Então mas agora é de lazer. E nós gostávamos muito que viesses.

- Obrigado mas tenho mesmo que recusar o convite. Vão os dois e divirtam-se. Agora se me derem licença vou deitar-me.

Lily levantou-se mas foi parada por Pam que lhe mostrou um sorriso e disse alguma coisa em francês.

- Ela quer saber onde vais outra vez – traduziu James.

Lily ergue as mãos, juntou-as ao pé da orelha, fazendo o gesto de ir dormir.

- Oh! Oh! – e Pam fez um adeus despedindo-se de Lily e deu um beijo na bochecha de James, indo para o quarto.

- Vamos dormir? – insinuou James.

- Primeiro tenho que ir à casa de banho, por isso tens tempo para te deitares.

Lily virou-se e rumou à casa de banho. Depois de ter deitado o jantar todo fora, decidiu tomar um banho de água bem fria.

* * *

Quando voltou ao quarto já estava melhor e James encontrava-se de pé ao lado da sua cama. Tinha vestido umas calças de pijama, mas o tronco estava nu mostrando os seus peitos bem definidos. Lily engoliu em seco e voltou-se para a sua cama.

- Espero que passes uma boa noite – disse James agarrando Lily por trás metendo-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Lily ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e murmurou baixinho um boa noite para James que sorriu dirigindo-se à sua cama.

A temperatura tinha descido bastante por isso Lily vestiu o maior pijama que tinha, mas mesmo que estivesse muito calor não mostraria nem um dedo de pé a James.

Puxou as cobertas até à cabeça, não ficando com um cabelo fora do lençol, e fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

Ouviu James mexer-se na cama e teve a sensação que ele a observava mas como não queria que ele percebesse o que se estava a passar deixou-se ficar muito quieta.

O sono não queria vir, mas Lily começou a contar ovelhas.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, … – disse mentalmente.

Um leve ronco veio da cama de James.

- Não posso acreditar, ainda agora se deitou e já está a dormi.

Tirou devagar a coberta da sua cabeça e olhou para o seu lado direito. Um raio da lua espreitava pela janela do quarto e James via-se muito calmo. Tinha um braço fora dos lençóis e estava virado para ela. Se Lily não soubesse como ele era pensava que estava na presença de um homem novo.

Com aquela iluminação parecia mais um anjo do que o demónio que era durante o dia.

Lily respirou fundo e voltou a cobrir-se com o lençol.

- Pensa em dormir – disse mentalmente.

Deu voltas e voltas na cama. Abanou o pé. Tentou embalar-se a si própria, mas o sono não vinha por nada.

Um leve calor começou a subir-lhe pelo corpo. Levantou-se e voltou a olhar para James.

Ele continuava completamente apagado então, aproveitou e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Foi até à casa de banho e tomou um duche de água bem gelada, mas o calor continuava a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Isto vai de mal a pior – disse alto. – Não chegava enjoos, James, Pam, este tempo que dá cabo dos nervos a qualquer um e ainda por cima tenho estes calores infernais que não passam. Que sorte! – Adicionou irónica.

Mas uma ideia veio-lhe à mente. Quando tinha andado pelo campo ouvira um rio ao longe e, como a lua estava cheia tinha bastante claridade para encontrar o caminho de regresso a casa.

Voltou ao quarto e tentando não fazer barulho colocou um vestido dos mais velhos que tinha, apanhou uma toalha para se enxugar e olhou para James para ter a certeza que continuava bem adormecido.

No alpendre acendeu o lampião em cima da mesa para poder encontrar melhor o caminho de regresso a casa.

Como tinha imaginado via-se muito bem e o caminho estava muito melhor desde que ela tinha andado a arranjar o campo. Andou por algum tempo, mas a ideia de tomar um banho no rio de água bem fria não lhe saía da mente.

Não tardou a encontrar o rio, tirou a roupa e entrou dentro de água. Era a primeira vez que tomava banho nua mas o calor era tanto que mesmo assim continuava a transpirar.

A lua iluminava o rio e as suas margens e Lily aproveitou para nadar e tentar perder toda aquela energia que não a deixava dormir. Nadou para a marchem mais afastada de casa e voltou para o meio do rio onde se pôs a boiar na água.

O céu limpo e estrelado fazia com que pensasse numa noite que tinha passado em Paris com Peter. Nunca se tinha divertido tanto mas ao mesmo tempo nunca pensara que estava a ser ingénua e que ele a amava de verdade.

Um suspiro fê-la assustar-se. Voltou a ficar numa posição vertical dentro da água e tentou esconder o melhor possível o seu corpo. Olhou para a margem mais próxima da casa e viu uma silhueta já sua conhecida.

- O que é que estás aí a fazer? – perguntou James.

- Precisava de me refrescar e vim fazê-lo.

- E não tinhas melhor hora sem ser de madrugada? Se te acontecer alguma coisa ninguém te consegue ouvir.

- Não me vai acontecer nada – retrucou Lily.

- Aí não?

- Claro que não. O que é que me podia acontecer a esta hora da noite se não há aqui ninguém?

- Eu estou aqui.

- Mas tu és um caso à parte. Agora se não te importas, podes ir andando para casa que quero sair.

- E se não o fizer?

Lily não conseguia ver a sua face então não conseguia perceber as suas intenções.

- Pois então fico aqui dentro de água à espera que desapareças da minha vista.

- Até parece que tens alguma coisa que as outras mulheres não têm. Estou habituado a ir à praia, sei muito bem como ficam as mulheres num biquíni. Por isso sai da água que quero ter a certeza que está tudo bem.

Lily corou. Como é que lhe podia dizer que estava nua sem sentir vergonha por estar tão exposta?

- Como podes ver estou bem. Por isso, por favor, volta para casa que já vou ter contigo e podemos falar se quiseres.

- Lily ou sais de dentro de água ou vou aí buscar-te.

- Ainda não conseguiste perceber que não saiu de dentro de água porque não tenho roupa nenhuma vestida?

Um longo silêncio apoderou-se dos dois. Então James num gesto repentino começou a entrar dentro de água.

- O que é que estás a fazer? – perguntou Lily começando a fugir para o mais longe possível de James.

- Não podes brincar comigo. Achas que não sei que estás com alguma coisa vestida? Acreditas mesmo que ias conseguir enganar-me para eu me ir embora? E por muito que goste de andar a brincar ao gato e ao rato, é hora de estares na cama a descansar, por isso, faz-me o favor de estares quieta.

- E porque é que não posso estar sem roupa? Se esta maldita tempestade tivesse passado de certeza que estaria a dormir que nem um anjinho. Mas não consigo dormir com tanto calor – gritou Lily irritada.

James não respondeu e seguiu a nadar até Lily que se viu encurralada. Ele agarrou-a pelos braços levantando-a da água mas com um gesto brusco voltou a esconder o corpo de Lily dentro de água.

- Estás nua – disse um assombrado James.

- Eu avisei – disse uma Lily super corada.

James olhou Lily nos olhos e a atmosfera à volta deles aqueceu. Num gesto rápido James colou o seu corpo ao de Lily e colocou a sua cabeça no seu pescoço. Os seus dedos passeavam pelo seu cabelo e a sua respiração arrepiava as costas de Lily.

- Não sabes o que estás a fazer comigo – sussurrou ele.

Lily não se podia mexer. O seu corpo estava a entrar em ebulição e nem mesmo a água fria do rio a estava a ajudar a acalmar.

- James, não me estou a sentir bem. Este calor está a dar cabo de mim. Por favor, vamos para casa – sussurrou Lily na orelha de James.

Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo de James que foi sentido por Lily.

- Acho que isso se pode arranjar – disse James a Lily beijando-a e não lhe dando tempo para perceber a resposta.

Uma mão de James segurava o corpo de Lily para se manter ao cimo da água enquanto o outro lhe acariciava as costas. Lily por sua vez tinha-se colado a James como se fosse uma lapa, tendo colocado as suas pernas ao redor da cintura de James e os braços no seu pescoço.

- Se isto for um sonho, por favor, que ninguém me acorde. Isto é bom de mais para ser verdade – pensou ela.

Um trovão ao longe fê-los despertar do beijo. James descolou os seus lábios dos dela mas a sua mão continuava a acariciar-lhe as costas. Olharam-se demoradamente e James deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

Lily anuiu com a cabeça continuando agarrada a James. Ele riu.

- Podes continuar agarrada a mim, mas tens que mudar de posição para eu poder chegar à outra margem.

Lily sempre agarrada a James, como se tivesse medo de quebrar o encanto, mudou-se para as suas costas e ele levou-os até à margem onde estavam as roupas de Lily.

- Desculpa não ter acreditado em ti. Vou sair e fico à tua espera um pouco mais à frente.

- E nada de espreitar – relembrou Lily.

- Se o fizesse não te tiraria as mãos de cima e ainda temos muitas coisas a esclarecer – disse James um pouco mais frio.

Ele saiu de dentro da água e só ali é que Lily reparou que ele só tinha uns calções vestidos. Andou até Lily o perder de vista e depois ela saiu de dentro de água e vestiu o velho vestido.

Foi ter com James que lhe segurou a mão e foram de mãos dadas até casa. O calor de Lily já tinha abrandado o que a fez sentir-se muito melhor, mas a sua mão estava com um formigueiro esquisito.

Não falaram nada até entrarem dentro do quarto. James segurou numa toalha e enxugou os cabelos de Lily.

- É melhor vestires o pijama e meteres-te dentro da cama. Vou à cozinha e já venho.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama.

James ao entrar já vinha com as calças do pijama vestidas e sorriu.

- Acho que estás na cama errada. Ou isso é algum convite?

Lily olhou incrédula. Estava tão abananada que se tinha deitado na cama de James.

Quando se ia levantar James veio até ao seu lado e pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Só esta noite – suplicou ele.

Lily disse que sim com a cabeça. James parecia uma criança carente, e ela, diga-se de passagem, também precisava de alguns mimos.

Ele deitou-se ao seu lado tentando não ficar muito em cima dela, mas a cama era pequena demais para tal. James colocou um braço ao redor da sua cintura e pôs a sua cabeça perto da de Lily.

- Estás bem? – sussurrou-lhe James ao ouvido.

- Sim – disse ela o melhor possível tentando não demonstrar o prazer que tinha ao estar tão junto dele.

- Bons sonhos – e deu-lhe um beijo muito casto na bochecha.

Lily não respondeu mas de certeza que iam ser.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou com a boca seca. Parecia que tinha passado horas no deserto e o seu pijama colava-se ao seu corpo. Nada melhor que um banho para começar bem o dia, pensou.

Abriu os olhos e não conheceu o sítio onde estava. Pensou um pouco e recordou-se da noite anterior. Não tinha feito o que achava que tinha feito, ou tinha?

Uma mão moveu-se no seu ventre e Lily cerrou os olhos com força. Mesmo não tendo feito nada com James sabia que a noite anterior não devia ter acontecido, mas aquele calor só acalmava quando James estava bem perto dela, e se não tivesse sido por ele o mais certo era nem ter dormido nada nessa noite.

- Lily? - chamou James.

Respostas às reviews:

Rose Anne Samartinne – Olá! Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo mas isto tem andado muito complicado, com exames e muito bloqueio mental. O James ainda não é nada de mais, mas quem sabe lá mais para a frente? Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor, pelo menos o James ;) O Sirius podemos fazer-lhe de tudo, mas ele é sempre tudo de bom. Beijo

Carolshuxa – Olá! Sim eu sou portuguesa. Mas as palavras que não perceberes é só perguntares que eu tento explicar de outra maneira. Ainda bem que gostas-te. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas a vida anda muito complicada e a inspiração desapareceu completamente. Beijo


	8. 7º Capítulo

Capítulo 7

Lily levantou-se rapidamente da cama mas uma mão segurou-a.

- Não fujas – disse James.

- Não ia … - Lily viu James a ficar desfocado.

- Porque …

E só sentiu um par de braços a agarrá-la para não cair no chão quando desmaiou.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estava sozinha na cama. O quarto estava pouco iluminado mas James podia ver-se a um canto.

- Estás bem? – perguntou um James um pouco distante.

Lily sentou-se na cama sentindo-se como uma criança que tinha feito algo de mal.

- Sim, obrigada – disse ela sem o olhar.

- A Pam quer partir hoje para Paris mas achei melhor esperar-mos mais uns dias. Além disso estás doente e precisas de descansar.

- Não, já estou muito melhor. Vou já preparar o pequeno-almoço para nós os três.

- Não é preciso. Eu já fiz isso.

Lily olhou para James pela primeira vez depois de ter desmaiado. Ele parecia abatido, como se não tivesse dormido nada durante toda a noite.

- Obrigada. Mas já me sinto melhor.

- Trouxe-te o pequeno-almoço. Descansa mais um pouco e se depois te sentires melhor vem ter connosco ao alpendre. – James levantou-se, foi até ao pé da cama e deu um leve beijo na testa de Lily.

- Obrigada.

Lily tomou o pequeno-almoço sozinha no quarto e pensou que talvez o melhor fosse ir ao médico. Não era normal andar com calores, tonturas e enjoos. O que poderia ser?

Uma ideia veio-lhe de repente à mente. Não poderia ser isso. Mas e se fosse? O que faria da sua vida? Tentou mudar de pensamento.

- Inspira e expira – disse mentalmente. O melhor é mesmo ir ao médico da vila e tirar todas as dúvidas, não há necessidade de andar nervosa por pouca coisa.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um duche rápido. Voltou ao quarto e vestiu umas jardineiras com uma blusa azul escura. Apanhou o cabelo e olhou-se ao espelho.

- Estás pronta para mais um dia de trabalho – e sorriu para si mesma.

Lily saiu da casa pela porta da cozinha e achou estranho a falta de conversa entre James e Pam, e o que era mais estranho era estarem cada um a seu canto do alpendre.

- Bom dia – disse Lily novamente a James e a Pam.

Pam olhou para Lily e sorriu e foi para junto de James colocando o seu braço à volta da cintura deste.

James remexeu-se mas Pam não o largou.

- Vou trabalhar.

- Estás mesmo bem para ires trabalhar? Porque não tiras o dia de folga? Sou o teu patrão, posso dizer quando não trabalhas – finalizou James zangado.

Lily sorriu.

- Obrigado patrão – ironizou ela - mas tenho muito que fazer, podiam ajudar que era mais rápido.

- Muito bem! É só dares as ordens. A Pam vai ficar a descansar por isso não tenho mais nada para fazer – disse um James mais energético.

- Estava a brincar. Não é preciso que venhas trabalhar. Porque não vais dar uma volta pelo campo?

Pam remexeu a cabeça.

- É minha impressão ou ela percebe o que estou a dizer? E porque é que se foi agarrar a James quando eu cheguei? Devo estar a ficar paranóica – pensou Lily.

- Não há muito que fazer, mas as maçãs têm mesmo que ser apanhadas e ainda queria dar um arranjo nas roseiras.

- Certo. Então vou buscar uns cestos e colher as maçãs e tu vai já para as roseiras. Assim terminamos mais cedo e podemos ir jantar à vila – sorriu James.

- A ajuda agradeço mas o jantar dispenso.

- Não, logo vamos jantar, os três, fora e está decidido.

Lilu deu-lhes as costas e foi à garagem apanhar o escadote, a tesoura e as luvas para ir aparar as roseiras.

O trabalho não a fazia pensar mas aquele escadote estava a dar-lhe cabo dos nervos. Tão depressa estava direito como se inclinava para os lados quando corria uma aragem.

Só faltavam cortar alguns ramos no topo das roseiras e Lily subiu o mais alto que pôde o escadote. Tinha cortado alguns ramos quando este começou a abanar muito.

Lily tentou segurar-se à parte de cima do escadote mas achou estranho este estar a abanar tanto já que não sentia nem uma brisa nesse momento. Tentou olhar para baixo mas o escadote abanou ainda mais.

- Está alguém a abanar-me o escadote – pensou.

Um pânico profundo apanhou-a.

- Peter. Ele encontrou-me. Só pode ser ele – mas a sua mente não queria acreditar. Estava bem protegida, ele não a podia ter encontrado.

Voltou a tentar olhar para baixo mas não conseguiu ver nada. O escadote voltou a ficar quieto como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Suspirou. Se tivesse sido Peter não estaria de certeza em cima do escadote.

Um novo abanou apanhou Lily desprevenida e como já não estava agarrada ao escadote caiu. Foi uma queda muito rápida e a única coisa que ela se lembrou de fazer foi fechar os olhos e rezar a todos os santinhos.

A cabeça bateu no chão, mas o que lhe doía mais era o corpo. Não devia haver uma única parte que não estivesse arranhada.

- Como é que vou sair daqui sem que me arranhe mais? – pensou.

- Lily? – gritou James.

- James dás-me uma mãozinha? – tentou Lily brincar.

Se ela não o tivesse visto não tinha acreditado.

James correu ao seu encontro levando as roseiras à frente.

- Estás bem? – disse preocupado.

- Ainda não te consigo responder a isso. Dá-me uma ajuda aqui a levantar – pediu ela.

James apanhou Lily no colo que não reclamou. O corpo doía-lhe de tal maneira que podiam fazer com ela o que quisessem que não sentiria nada.

- Obrigada. Mas acho que tenho que me desinfectar toda. Já apanhas-te todas as maçãs – tentou meter conversa enquanto James a levava em direcção à casa.

- Sim, por isso é que vim aqui ter contigo. Não sabes o susto que me deste quando te vi deitada no meio das roseiras – disse James levando a face de Lily até à sua boca. – Não sei o que faria se nunca mais pudesse beijar estas bochechas fofas.

Lily ficou vermelha até à ponta dos cabelos.

- Nunca conheci ninguém tão desastrada como tu. Disse-te que hoje devias ter ficado na cama. Seguramente tiveste outra tontura por isso caíste não?

Lily ficou pensativa. Realmente o dia estava a correr-lhe bastante mal mas ficou contente por James ficar preocupado por ela. Mas uma dúvida não lhe deixava o pensamento, tinha a certeza que alguém a fizera cair do escadote, e como só vivam três pessoas naquela casa, então ou tinha sido James ou Pam. Se fosse Peter ela saberia, pensou.

A Pam estava a começar a deixá-la com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela percebia ou não o que eles falavam? Teria sido ela quem a tinha derrubado do escadote? Não teria sido James, pois não?

As perguntas que lhe percorriam a mente eram muitas mas decidiu confiar em James.

- Acho que alguém me tentou derrubar do escadote – disse baixinho como se alguém os pudesse ouvir.

James não disse nada apenas a olhou e ficou com os seus pensamentos.

- James?

- À noite falaremos no nosso quarto e como estás assim o melhor é comer-mos qualquer coisa cá em casa. Quando a Pam estiver deitada teremos tempo para esclarecer algumas coisas, mas também gostava que me contasses o que se passa com a minha sobrinha.

Lily assentiu. Podia ouvir tudo o que James lhe tinha a dizer mas não podia contar o que se passava com Marlies.

James colocou Lily à porta do quarto.

- Agora vai tomar um banho e volta para o nosso quarto. Se precisares de alguma coisa chama-me. Vou preparar alguma coisa para comeres.

Lily disse que sim com a cabeça, entrou no quarto, tirou uma tolha de banho e foi para a casa de banho.

O corpo doía-lhe em toda a parte e com a água quente os cortes ardiam. Ao terminar apanhou algodão e água oxigenada e voltou ao quarto. A pior parte vinha agora.

Conseguiu desinfectar todos os cortes que tinha na frente do corpo mas na parte de trás era impossível. Como James tinha dito que se precisa-se de alguma coisa era só chamar foi o que ela fez.

James apareceu num segundo.

- Preciso que me desinfectes os cortes que tenho nas costas se faz favor – disse ela muito envergonhada.

- Está bem.

Lily deitou-se na cama e James passou-lhe muito de vagar o algodão embutido em água oxigenada pelas costas.

- Tenho que entreter a Pam então pensei levá-la à vila, sempre pode comprar alguma coisa. Tu o melhor é mesmo descansares.

- Muito bem.

- Estás muito obediente hoje – disse um James malandro assoprando-lhe ao ouvido.

- Não, apenas estou cansada como tu o disses-te.

James parou de passar o algodão e assoprou para as costas para a água oxigenada secar mais depressa.

- Não faças isso, por favor. Estou cheia de frio.

James olhou-a por um momento.

- Lily vira-te.

Ela obedeceu. E James colocou a sua mão esquerda na sua testa e a direita na testa de Lily.

- Acho que estás a ficar com febre. Vou buscar-te a comida e duas aspirinas. E vais dormir toda a tarde.

Ele saiu e Lily pôs a sua mão na sua testa. Mesmo tendo febre, só o toque da mão de James deixou-a ainda mais quente.

É melhor parares com isso. Come e vai descansar. Esta noite vai trazer novidades e tens que estar pronta para o que vier – pensou.

James trouxe-lhe o almoço, uma salada de atum com maionese, e enquanto ela comia ele permaneceu sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama observando-a comer. Ao terminar deu-lhe as aspirinas.

- Vou entreter a Pam. Antes de sair ainda aqui passo para saber como é que estás. Dorme descansada.

E beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

- Obrigada – disse Lily que fechou os olhos e adormeceu ainda com James no quarto.

* * *

Lily acordou descansada. Aquela tarde de descanso soube-lhe muito bem.

Ainda deitada, colocou a mão na testa e viu, com alívio, que a febre tinha passado.

O corpo ainda lhe doía mas não tanto quanto de manhã.

Olhou ao seu redor e nesse momento entrou James pela porta do quarto.

- Já vi que estás melhor e que a febre passou – disse ele ao colocar a sua mão na testa de Lily. – Ainda bem. Como sentes o corpo?

- Estou um pouco dorida mas a sesta soube-me muito bem.

- Tens fome?

- Não.

- Então acho que está na altura de ter-mos a nossa conversa.

Continua …

Minhas queridas, peço muita desculpa por ter demorado muito tempo mas a universidade não me deixou descansar desde o início do ano. Este capítulo é bem pequeno e não revela nada mas é a ponta para o próximo capítulo, espero que vos tenha deixado curiosas. Vou só avisar que o próximo pode demorar mas não mais do que duas ou três semanas por isso não desesperam. A boa noticia é que vou passar uma dessas semanas a França então de certeza que vou ter mais alguma coisa para acrescentar nos próximos capítulos. Obrigado por lerem. Beijos

Agradecimentos:

Alexia Black Potter – Olá! Ainda bem que estás a gostar. É bom saber que existe pessoal de Portugal por estas bandas. Há muito tempo que não escrevia e estava com medo de ter perdido o jeito Por acaso não conheço esse mundo mas tenho que me ir aventurar. Muito obrigada pela motivação. Beijos Maria

Steph – Olá! Muito obrigada pelos comentários. É bom haver gente nova Escrevi o mais rápido que consegui, sei que não é muito mas tenho andado bastante ocupada com a Universidade. Não te preocupes que não vou parar mas às vezes é um bocadinho difícil conseguir escrever. Beijos

Anónimo – Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha valido a pena. Sei que o capítulo é minúsculo mas o próximo compensa. Beijos

MariaElena – Olá! Que bom que estás a gostar. Em relação à Pam não te posso responder porque em principio essas perguntas vão ser respondidas no próximo capítulo. O Peter era para ser o de Harry Potter mas ainda não tenho a certeza, é conforme o desenvolvimento da história. Do James também não posso responder, isso fica para mais à frente. Obrigada pelas perguntas e se tiveres mais estás à vontade que sempre me ajuda a ver algumas coisas que me passaram. Beijos

Beeblubrox e GiuGp por terem adicionado a história à sua lista de favoritos.


End file.
